


Il Mondo Nuovo

by Angeline Farewell (Neve83)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Comics/Movie Crossover, F/M, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Marvel Universe, Minor Charles/Erik, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Some unrequited crush, Tony has a crush on Steve and you know it, What-If, Work In Progress, a lot of Civil War too, a lot of Marvel characters, and Original Sins, it's a messy mash up between Secret War and MCU, really work in progress
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Angeline%20Farewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'universo Marvel è giunto alla fine. Dimensioni parallele si sono scontrate devastando e distruggendo la realtà così come la si era sempre conosciuta. Quando i fumi dell'impatto si sono diradati, però, non è il nulla che è apparso, ma un <i>mondo nuovo </i>, figlio ed allo stesso tempo lontanissimo dalle realtà parallele che hanno contribuito alla sua nascita.<br/>Questa è la storia di una porzione di quel mondo, piccolo frammento di quel che era stato. E che rischia esso stesso di essere distrutto e conquistato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

 

**1.**

_-Reykjavík, Islanda, Europa.  
Provincia ad autonomia limitata sotto la tutela della _ Monarchia Forzata _di Latveria._

 

 

Reykjavík d’estate è sempre appena tiepida, secca e ventosa. Il sole rimane quasi immobile nel cielo e sembra guardarti con una fissità inquietante, tanto che non pochi islandesi – non tanto segretamente – controllano il calendario per accertarsi che l’autunno arriverà presto portando con sé il primo vero tramonto.

Loki Nalssen si sistema il bavero della giacca e la borsa in spalla mentre percorre la spiaggia di Ægisíða, calcia la ghiaietta fastidiosa che s’incastra nella suola degli anfibi, benedice le nuvole che nascondono l’onnipresente sole estivo. È appena pomeriggio, ma la temperatura è scesa abbastanza da rendere quasi sgradevole quell’angolo di fiordo sulla baia di Faxaflói. Loki non è riuscito comunque ad impedirsi di raggiungere quella striscia di terra a pochi metri dall’università dopo i corsi del mattino, dovrebbe studiare, preparare i test per la prossima lezione del professor Tulinius e guadagnarsi il suo assegno di ricerca al dipartimento di Studi Medievali Islandesi, ma è riuscito appena ad abbozzare poche domande prima di abbandonare la calma del suo studio per darsi in pasto al vento della baia. Come da un mese a quella parte.

È da solo, come sempre, si è trasferito da poche settimane e non conosce nessuno tranne i suoi diretti superiori e qualche collega ricercatore, ha solo intravisto gli studenti del master che dovrebbe aiutare ad insegnare e non ha fretta di incontrarli, sa già che non gli piaceranno e lui non piacerà a nessuno, il suo inglese freddo e senza accento infastidisce già i suoi colleghi che gli sorridono nei corridoi, ma si guardano bene dall’invitarlo a sedersi con loro in mensa. Non gl’importa, a Tulinius Loki sa di piacere, e gli basta, non è in Islanda per fare amicizia, non ha lasciato amici in Norvegia. Passeggia sulla spiaggia plumbea del fiordo sotto un cielo altrettanto cupo e si guarda intorno senza sapere bene cosa sta cercando, né perché.

O forse sì.

Lo sciabordio delle onde sulla battigia ha quasi coperto lo scalpiccio sulla ghiaia, i passi che si avvicinano alle sue spalle con cadenza ritmica. Suole di gomma, scarpe da ginnastica e respiro pesante. Loki rallenta il passo e guarda sfilargli accanto un ragazzo biondo che, incurante del vento tagliente, fa jogging con una t-shirt troppo leggera e i lunghi capelli legati alla meglio sulla nuca.

Anche lo sconosciuto rallenta, anche se forse non dovrebbe più pensarlo come tale: sono settimane che Loki percorre la spiaggia di Ægisíða e sono settimane che incrocia lo stesso ragazzo biondo fare jogging. Non si sono mai parlati, ma ormai gli è familiare come la grossolana rena argentea della baia, li ha incontrati entrambi per la prima volta nello stesso giorno. Il ragazzo rallenta la sua corsa passandogli accanto come fa sempre, ma non si ferma, si volta a guardarlo e Loki fa lo stesso, sostenendo il suo sguardo. Poi il momento passa e il vento torna a soffiare e il ghiaino a scricchiolare sotto le scarpe, il ragazzo biondo torna ad essere una sagoma che si perde tra le ombre pomeridiane.

Loki mangia da solo, studia da solo, dorme da solo. Era così anche a Bergen, dove combatteva con lo stesso invadente sole estivo, e si chiede perché non ha pensato all’Inghilterra o anche al sud dell’Europa per continuare la sua carriera accademica troppo precoce, a detta di qualcuno, troppo lenta per i suoi gusti. Ma non avrebbe avuto la stessa libertà di movimento, in Gran Bretagna, troppe teste calde a stampare volantini e strappare cartelloni con Faccia di Metallo, ha rinunciato agli studi scientifici proprio per non dover essere soggetto al controllo di Doomstadt, in fondo. Le rune sono quanto di più vicino alla magia dei numeri abbia trovato.

I giorni passano tutti uguali, il buio comincia ad indugiare più a lungo e la pioggia diventa un appuntamento costante. I corsi sono in pieno svolgimento e le sue giornate diventano sempre più pesanti e caotiche, la regolarità con cui deve far fronte ai tanti piccoli problemi dei suoi studenti incapaci fa invidia alla pioggia autunnale.

Sa che dovrebbe smettere di cercare di correggere i test sulla spiaggia, ma è più forte di lui, e dopo i corsi si arma di caffè e percorre le poche centinaia di metri che separano l’università dalla costa. È quasi sempre costretto a desistere e dirigersi verso casa a causa della pioggia, ma non riesce ad impedirsi di tornare a Ægisíða.

“Il tuo caffè si è rovesciato.”

Loki sussulta e si volta di scatto in direzione della voce profonda che l’ha raggiunto alle spalle, troppo perso dietro i suoi pensieri per accorgersi dello scalpiccio regolare che nel frattempo l’ha raggiunto. Si era seduto sui ciottoli umidi con un libro sulle ginocchia ed un bicchiere di caffè di fianco, ma non aveva letto nemmeno una riga né bevuto il caffè: che effettivamente si era rovesciato sulla spiaggia senza che se ne fosse accorto. E’ una voce morbida, un inglese senza accento come il suo, quindi non può essere britannico, impossibile sia americano visti gli embarghi. Scandinavo anche lui? E di dove?

Il ragazzo biondo continua a guardarlo dall’alto. Da quella posizione sembra ancora più imponente e, per la prima volta, Loki sente il desiderio di allontanarsi ed allontanarlo, quasi fosse in pericolo. Lo sconosciuto gli sorride e gli tende la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, ma Loki non si fida e non l’accetta. Si alza da solo perché ha deciso che quel ragazzo non gli piace, troppo bello, troppo muscoloso, il perfetto vichingo sudato della copertina di un brutto romance per casalinghe disperate. E non capisce perché la cosa dovrebbe dargli fastidio, ma è così, ed è abituato a respingere gli altri. Prima che respingano lui, almeno, ma quell’ultima parte evita di pensarla.

Probabilmente nessuno dei due si rende conto di star fissando l’altro da troppo tempo perché possa risultare educato, ma l’impasse non accenna ad interrompersi. La spiaggia non è deserta nonostante il tempo incerto, sul sentiero parallelo alla strada qualche ciclista scampanella la sua presenza ai podisti e alle poche famiglie coraggiose che hanno portato a prendere aria ai pargoli. Qualcuno li guarda in sottecchi, incuriosito dai due ragazzi che si fissano senza dirsi nulla.

Finchè un fulmine non cade più a nord ad un paio di chilometri da loro.

“Stavo per andare a prendermi un caffè anch’io, posso offrirne un altro anche a te?”

Loki si volta di nuovo a guardarlo, distogliendo lo sguardo dal filo di fumo in lontananza. Il suo primo istinto è di mandarlo via, perché – e si vergogna ad ammetterlo – quel ragazzo gli piace tanto da fargli paura. Non sa chi è e non vuole conoscerlo, vuole essere lasciato in pace e non vuole nuovi amici. Anche se non ne ha nessuno.

“No.”

Il ragazzo fa un passo indietro senza cambiare espressione, accenna un sorriso, Loki sa che lo sconosciuto sta per andar via e la cosa lo spaventa ancora di più.

“Te lo offro io, la caffetteria dell’università è più vicina e sta per piovere.”

Non gli permette di guardarlo in faccia, si abbassa a raccogliere il bicchiere di carta, si sistema la borsa in spalla e lo oltrepassa senza un ulteriore cenno, senza accertarsi di essere seguito. Per un minuto spera lo sconosciuto s’incammini nella direzione opposta, ma allo stesso tempo cerca di ignorare il sollievo che prova quando sente il suo passo ormai familiare alle spalle.

Hanno percorso in silenzio la strada fino all’università, il ragazzo biondo sempre un passo dietro Loki, ha parlato solo per dare la sua ordinazione alla cameriera.

I pochi avventori li guardano sconcertati, Loki non ha mai avuto compagnia, qualche suo collega gli fa un cenno, alcuni studenti si arrischiano a salutarlo. Tutto perché è in compagnia di un vichingo che sembra uscito da un video heavy metal? Darebbe volentieri alle fiamme chiunque, lì dentro, compreso lo sconosciuto che continua a guardarsi intorno serafico.

“Studi qui?”

“Ci lavoro.”

Lo sconosciuto alza un sopracciglio, ma non perplesso, come ad invitarlo ad elaborare. Loki non sa se ha voglia di assecondarlo e rendergli le cose semplici. I _cosa_ e i _perché_ non gl’interessa decifrarli. Si è pentito di averlo invitato lì, di avergli dato corda in primo luogo, cerca di rimanere impassibile ma è difficile quando senti la carne bruciare sotto la pelle, quando senti quella stessa pelle troppo stretta, come un vestito mal cucito e mal indossato. E Loki sa che quella sensazione l’ha sempre avuta, ha portato in giro un viso non veramente suo tutta la vita, ma mai così, mai con quella purulenza che gli fa venir voglia di strapparsi tutto di dosso fino alle ossa, e mostrare lo scheletro nudo e mostruoso a quello sconosciuto bellissimo, solo per il gusto di vederlo scappare via disgustato. Solo per il gusto di pentirsene immediatamente dopo.

“Mi aspettavo l’Islanda fosse più simile a casa mia, ma mi ero sbagliato. Fa più freddo, ma la gente è più cordiale. Non trovi?”

“Nessuno è mai davvero amichevole in nessun posto, l’ospitalità è una convenzione sociale più o meno radicata, non sentita.”

“…”

“…”

“Sai, avevo immaginato fossi un tipo curioso, ma non mi hai nemmeno chiesto di dove sono. Non dovrebbe stupirmi dato che siamo seduti qui, abbiamo quasi finito il primo caffè, e non ci siamo ancora presentati.”

E Loki per un attimo non sa cosa dire, rimane congelato con la tazza in una mano che rischia di cadergli. Lo sconosciuto biondo è ancora tale e Loki non ha voglia di dargli un nome ed un’identità, preferisce rimanga una delle ombre sulla spiaggia di Ægisíða perché è più facile, perché forse la solitudine non è piacevole come la dipingono i cinici e i disillusi, ma quando è solo non sente il cuore contrarsi fino ad imitare un buco nero pronto a divorarsi e divorare tutti gli altri organi interni. Quando è solo non ha nulla da perdere e può fingere la sua scalata alla cattedra di Tulinius sia tutto quel che conta. Però è lì, seduto nella caffetteria dell’università con lui, ed è una variante che non aveva previsto, quello sconosciuto ha già alterato la sua collaudata quotidianità senza bisogno di avere un nome, e a Loki non piace il caos se non è lui a decidere dove e come portarlo.

“Non ti sbagli, sono molto curioso. Ma dai per scontato sia curioso di conoscere _te_. Un tantino presuntuoso, _non trovi_?”

Loki è grato l’altro ragazzo si sia messo a ridere, abbia trovato divertente la sua replica, gli è più facile prendere le distanze se disprezza il suo interlocutore. Forse, se si rende sgradevole e inadeguato, Loki riuscirà a tranciare i mille fili di ragno che sente appiccicati addosso, e che portano tutti inesorabilmente a quel ragazzo biondo.

“Touchè. Hai ragione, sono stato io ad attaccare bottone e dovrei essere io a presentarmi per primo. Mi chiamo Thor. Thor Jördssen.”

“I tuoi genitori hanno molto senso dell’umorismo, presumo.”

“Temo di sì. Appena dico il mio nome qui mi guardano male o pensano li stia prendendo in giro. All’inizio era anche divertente, ma ormai sono passate settimane e sta diventando pesante. Non ridere anche tu, non sei gentile.”

“Sei avevi pensato potessi esserlo, ricrediti e facci l’abitudine, perché non sono una persona piacevole.”

Ma continuano a ridacchiare, e Thor fa cenno alla cameriera di portare altri due caffè.

“Visto che è implicito ci rivedremo, posso sapere il tuo nome?”

Loki si morde l’interno di una guancia, di nuovo preso in contropiede. Solitamente prevede con discreta facilità le mosse di un interlocutore e si muove di conseguenza, ma con Thor sembra non riuscirci. Vuole rivederlo? Perché dovrebbe, non gli servono amici, troppo faticosi da gestire, e non è attratto dagli uomini: per quanto bello sia quel ragazzo, se sta tentando di fargli la corte sta bussando alla porta sbagliata. Potrebbe essere divertente vederlo provare, però.

“Loki Nalssen. E non ridere.”

Si sente più rilassato ora che ha un piano d’azione in mente, ora che il ragazzo biondo – Thor – è stato classificato e gli è stata trovata una funzione. A Loki piace portare scompiglio, ma non nella sua vita, non lo permetterà nemmeno a questo non più sconosciuto amichevole.

È cominciata così, con due caffè e qualche dolcetto, un ombrello condiviso fino all’appartamento di Loki e nessun impegno di rivedersi.

Giorno dopo giorno s’incontrano sulla spiaggia di Ægisíða _,_ poi – con l’autunno ormai inoltrato e le piogge sempre più fredde e insistenti – direttamente nella caffetteria dell’università.

Thor è un ragazzo strano. Fin troppo esuberante, amichevole con tutti, pronto a pagare da bere a chiunque, è estremamente popolare tra gli avventori abituali dei bar del porto. Più che un vichingo somiglia a tratti al membro di una band metal, veste con colori scuri e guida una grossa Honda argentea con cui sfreccia sulla costa a velocità folle. Vive sulla Neshagi e Loki proprio non riesce a capire cosa fa per vivere. Finchè non lo trascina con sé sul monte Esja una mattina di settembre miracolosamente sgombra dalle nuvole: camminano per quelle che a Loki sembrano ore fino alla cima, alla fine è così stanco da non riuscire quasi a godere della splendida vista sulla baia di Kollafjörður e i ghiacciai perenni.

“Una guida turistica non guadagna abbastanza per vivere come fai tu.”

Loki non ha più fiato, ma non basta a fargli perdere la vena polemica. Thor ride e la sua risata si espande come un’onda verso la valle.

“Non sono una guida turistica, diciamo un’escursionista che si occupa della sicurezza di altri escursionisti. È facile perdersi tra boschi e montagne. Sono bravo a non perdermi.”

Beato te .

“Non hai comunque risposto alla mia domanda.”

“Già. Ho un buon fondo fiduciario. Diciamo pure un ottimo fondo fiduciario.”

Thor lo porta a barbecue con i suoi amici e a partite di hockey su ghiaccio e prato, hanno guardato il calcio in TV e visitato musei di costume, hanno scoperto di amare il wrestling e l’istrionismo di pessimi attori gonfi di steroidi e finti propositi di vendetta, Loki si fa un punto d’onore di tenere per i cattivi del copione, sottolinea i punti deboli dei campioni del pubblico, ripetitivi e noiosi fin nei costumi.

Thor lo aspetta quasi ogni giorno davanti all’ingresso principale del campus, con qualunque clima, mangiano alla mensa dell’università o lo porta in uno dei tanti piccoli ristoranti che sono sorti negli anni nel quartiere. È sempre lui a pagare per entrambi, e Loki ne è infastidito e divertito al contempo. Lo sta davvero corteggiando, lo stupidotto?

“Non ti manca Amburgo?”

“A te non manca Bergen o… come si chiama?”

“A Øvre Årdal ci sono solo nato. E comunque te l’ho chiesto prima io, non cambiare argomento.”

“D’accordo, d’accordo. Qualche volta. Mi mancano i canali, l’idea di poter superare l’Elba semplicemente attraversando un cavalcavia. Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma mi mancano i marmi e i fregi dei palazzi, mi mancano l’acciaio dei ponti e l’essere circondato da persone di mille paesi.”

“Credevo fossi un amante della natura, ambientalista convinto e tutto il resto. Come si concilia l’acciaio con il green power?”

Loki lo prende in giro, anche se sa che è un punto dolente. Più che saperlo l’ha intuito, perché Thor non parla volentieri di quello che dovrebbe essere, in fondo, un pregio. Sa che è un attivista, o lo è stato in passato, sicuramente prima di arrivare in Islanda, ma non sa fino a dove si è spinto, né perché non ha più contatti con la sua – potente – famiglia.

“Non si concilia, infatti.”

Thor gli sorride, un’insolita vena di tristezza sporca la linea altrimenti perfetta della sue labbra, e Loki si ritrova a chiedersi per l’ennesima volta perché non insiste, cosa gl’importa se per Thor è un argomento difficile da affrontare? È curioso, vuole saperne di più, non accetta di essere tenuto all’oscuro dei segreti di Thor. Quando toccano quell’argomento il suo inglese perfetto, persino il suo freddo norvegese di seconda generazione scivolano su toni più duri, le erre si arrotano teutonicamente rendendo più dure e tristi le sue frasi. Il suo controllo scivola tanto da non riuscire a tenere imbrigliate nemmeno le parole.

“E a te non manca casa?”

“No.”

“Nemmeno-”

“ _No._ ”

Non gli manca casa, andarsene da Stavanger per Bergen era stata una liberazione. Lasciare indietro la Norvegia e la sua famiglia non gli era costato nulla, anzi. Qualcuno potrebbe dire che è scappato, ma a Loki non interessa davvero: crescere com’è cresciuto lui può solo forgiare mostri o disturbati, e ha paura di sapere quale delle due cose tiene ben nascosta sotto la maschera. In fondo, se la tua stessa madre preferisce liberarsi del peso che rappresentano i tuoi pannolini e la tua fame, se la tua stessa famiglia preferisce ignorare la tua stessa esistenza se non per guardarti dall’alto se non sei all’altezza della situazione, di qualunque situazione, chi può biasimarlo per il poco amore che nutre verso due vecchi norvegesi che sembrano fatti di ghiaccio?

Fa sempre più freddo, alla pioggia si unisce un nevischio leggero che imbianca l’asfalto per pochi secondi prima di sciogliersi e, per un momento, Loki si sente esattamente come quegli insignificanti batuffoli di ghiaccio.

Thor non gli piace. Loki accetta la sua compagnia perché è utile, lo rende più simpatico agli occhi degli altri, lo distrae quando studia troppo e gli ricorda di mangiare e dormire. Dà ordine ad una vita altrimenti sregolatissima. No, Thor non gli piace e non ha bisogno di lui.

È quasi dicembre e si avvicina la chiusura dei corsi per le vacanze invernali e natalizie, il sole sale dalle montagne solo per inabissarsi subito dopo nell’oceano e la città è ricoperta da un manto tanto candido da rischiarare il buio dell’inverno polare. Loki è impegnato con la chiusura del semestre e con un capitolo particolarmente ostico della monografia con cui spera di riuscire a cementare definitivamente la sua posizione in facoltà, gli studenti affollano con acrimonia i suoi seminari, non lo sopportano ma non possono fare a meno delle sue lezioni, è allo stesso tempo l’assistente più odiato e apprezzato dell’intera università. Troppo severo è sprezzante a contatto con ragazzi di poco più giovani di lui, fin troppo capace e preciso nello spiegare le evoluzioni di una lingua ancora largamente sconosciuta.

Thor non si fa sentire da giorni. Non una telefonata o un messaggio, né un invito. Non è più andato a prenderlo in facoltà.

“Verrai alla festa di Natale, non è vero? Hai già disertato la cena di cattedra, devi impegnarti di più nelle relazioni sociali se vuoi fare carriera. Le connessioni sono importanti, Loki.”

Tulinius è una brava persona, lo ha sinceramente preso a cuore nonostante il suo – a detta di tutti – pessimo carattere. È deciso ad aiutarlo a fare strada perché non ha mai avuto assistente migliore nella sua lunga carriera accademica, e per Loki è stato difficile non gongolare apertamente.

“Porta anche il tuo ragazzo, se ti fa sentire più a tuo agio.”

“Il mio ragazzo…?”

“Ma certo, anch’io porterò mia moglie. Tutti portano qualcuno.”

“ _Il mio ragazzo.”_

“Guarda che non c’è nessun problema, se è questo che temi. Søren e il suo compagno vivono insieme dai tempi dell’università, e Baldvina dell’amministrazione? Esce con la professoressa Jónsdóttir da anni, ma questo non l’hai saputo da me, mi raccomando.”

Il professore deve accorgersi dell’espressione smarrita di Loki e ne equivoca la ragione, perché la sua espressione si addolcisce e gli mette addirittura una mano su una spalla. Nonostante sia un nanerottolo che arriva a mala pena al mento di Loki.

“Loki Loki, tu pensi troppo. Quel ragazzo ti ha fatto bene, da che lo frequenti hai un aspetto migliore, più tranquillo. Cominciavo a temere di doverti tener d’occhio all’arrivo della primavera, mi avrebbe seccato parecchio perdere il mio assistente migliore per la frenesia da suicidio che scatena il ritorno del sole da queste parti. E ora andiamo in mensa, ti prego, è martedì e ci sono i kringlur, sbrighiamoci prima che i barbari li mangino tutti.”

 _Il tuo ragazzo_.

Loki non è riuscito a correggere il malinteso, troppo frastornato dall’intera conversazione con Tulinius. Continua a rigirarsi le parole del professore sulla lingua, _il tuo ragazzo il tuo ragazzo il tuo ragazzo_ , e non capisce. Come è potuto cadere in quell’equivoco? Pensa alle settimane passate con Thor e si chiede cosa nel loro atteggiamento possa essere risultato fuorviante, ma non trova nulla. Loki si è comportato come fa di solito, Thor è stato sempre amichevole, ma lo è con tutti, di sicuro non gli ha riservato un trattamento di favore. Thor non lo chiama da tre giorni, un _fidanzato_ non si comporterebbe così.

 _Il tuo ragazzo_.

Non lo porterà di sicuro alla festa di Natale, perché dovrebbe? Chiedergli di accompagnarlo lo farebbe sentire patetico e ridicolo, Thor non è il suo ragazzo né qualcuno di speciale. Forse è ancora innamorato di quella sua misteriosa ragazza in Norvegia di cui non parla mai. Loki è arrabbiato con lui e si sente stupido, perché non ne ha motivo, non considera Thor nemmeno un amico, che ragioni ha di prendersela tanto se non si vedono da tre giorni?

Thor ha una vita sociale che definire movimentata è poco. Se non cambia una ragazza ogni notte è solo perché molte delle sue serate le passa con lui, ma il suo successo con il gentil sesso è innegabile. Vederlo per la prima volta avvinghiato ad una brunetta appena conosciuta in un pub del centro era stata come una doccia gelata, e Loki ancora non è riuscito a venire a patti con il senso di inadeguatezza e di vergogna che l’ha investito. Thor non è chiaramente interessato a lui in nessun senso, perché continua a frequentarlo? Non sono amici, non sono _niente_.

È stupido, appunto.

Com’è stupido ignorare la neve che ha ripreso a cadere più forte e non dirigersi subito a casa dopo i corsi, ma allungare la strada di qualche chilometro, raggiungere la Neshagi, bussare alla porta di Thor.

“Loki? Che ci fai qui? Ma sei fradicio!”

Thor lo fa entrare, corre a prendere qualcosa per asciugarlo. La casa è silenziosa in modo quasi innaturale e Loki comincia a pensare Thor non sia solo. Il calore del loft gli ricorda quanto freddo facesse fuori, comincia a tremare senza riuscire ad impedirselo e gocciola sul parquet, sui tappeti, si guarda intorno fino in cucina, ci sono due tazze sul ripiano da lavoro. Non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal ripiano, in una delle tazze si notano ancora tracce di tè.

Thor ha molti amici, persino troppi. Loki non è l’unico nome della sua rubrica non legato al lavoro, o comunque utile. Ovvio che non era solo, forse _lei_ è ancora in casa, e Loki – alla fin fine – non vuole saperlo.

È furibondo. Con Thor, che ha un’altra vita al di fuori del tempo che divide con lui, e con se stesso, che non sente il bisogno di niente e di nessun altro all’infuori del tempo che condividono.

Thor è tornato in cucina, gli friziona i capelli con un asciugamano, gli sta parlando, ma Loki non lo ascolta, non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo quando smette di asciugargli i capelli e gli poggia una mano nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla. Ed è un gesto che ha ripetuto spesso, ma non vuol dire niente, non può voler dire niente, e Loki sta tremando, ma dentro brucia, la pelle è tornata troppo stretta, sa che se non fa qualcosa le cuciture si strapperanno e Thor riuscirà a vederlo davvero, e ne rimarrà disgustato.

Ricorda bene il suo ultimo bacio, lei era rossa e coperta di tatuaggi, l’aveva conosciuta l’ultimo anno a Bergen ed era stata la cosa più vicina alla felicità avesse provato fino a quel momento. Ma persino lasciare indietro lei non era stato impossibile. Sa di non aver mai desiderato baciare un uomo, eppure baciare Thor è come tornare a casa. Una casa _vera_ , una casa finalmente accogliente.


	2. 2

**2.**

_-Reykjavík, Islanda, Europa.  
Provincia ad autonomia limitata sotto la tutela della _ Monarchia Forzata _di Latveria._

 

Thor ama il freddo, ama la neve e il vento, ama persino la pioggia e il fango che l’accompagna. Ha sempre vissuto tra sempreverdi centenari e città perse nella storia, in Germania come in Norvegia, paese natale di suo padre, sua patria d’elezione. Ricorda ogni istante delle vacanze estive passate sul fiordo di Trondheim mentre il vecchio continuava a seguire i suoi affari tra Stavanger e le raffinerie al largo del Mare del Nord. Ricorda il mare muoversi lento come un velo scintillante sotto i tramonti infiniti di luglio, la libertà dei parchi immensi, tornare a casa sfinito e lacero dopo essersi rotolato con altri ragazzini come lui sulle torbiere di Bymarka, i primi baci regalati alla discrezione di betulle e abeti rossi.

Aveva lasciato la sua verginità a Trondheim insieme ad un po’ di cuore, ma gli amori dei quindici anni sono assoluti quanto effimeri, e Brunhilde troppo più grande di lui per essere davvero interessata a qualcosa di più che istruirlo: era stata lei a regalargli il primo profilattico come _Ishmael_ e, con quel volumetto dalla copertina insulsa, gli aveva cambiato la vita. Mentre i suoi amici tentavano di darsi un tono dietro le pagine di _Siddharta_ o si perdevano dietro nuvole di fumo e musica assordante, Thor scopriva l’illuminazione nella natura e nella sua forma più primitiva. Così aveva scoperto anche che, per diventare grande, non gli serviva uccidere il _Padre_ , ma combatterlo.

Era stato così che aveva cominciato a sognare che un giorno avrebbe salvato il mondo, poi la vita l’aveva non molto gentilmente messo davanti alla realtà dei fatti: il mondo non vuole essere salvato.

Thor ha sempre amato vivere pericolosamente. Forse persino troppo dato quel che è successo al _Rainbow Warrior_ , ma quella stagione della sua vita ormai è finita, forse per sempre, suo padre si è assicurato non possa più recare _danno_. Il fatto il loro concetto di _danno_ diverga profondamente è un altro discorso.

Sa di aver meritato quell’esilio, girarci intorno non cambierà lo stato delle cose: quel che era successo in Norvegia poteva costare la vita a molte persone, a molti suoi amici, ma non vuole pensarci in quel momento. Non può pensarci. In fondo gli è andata bene, altri non sono stati altrettanto fortunati.

Fuori dalla finestra della sua camera da letto si scorge il riflesso di una luce malata, ma è impossibile dire se sia giorno o notte, il solstizio d’inverno è vicino e la luce arriva obliqua solo per poche ore, ma la neve è tanto candida da illuminare il buio.

Loki gli sta dormendo tra le braccia. Lo stringe forte e Thor non sa come sentirsi, Loki brucia di febbre e forse, se fosse davvero lucido, non vorrebbe trovarsi lì con lui, non lo stringerebbe come se fosse l’unica ancora di salvezza.

Non sarebbe lì nudo pressoché steso sopra di lui, che è ugualmente nudo.

Thor sospira e fissa il soffitto quasi sperando in una risposta ad una domanda che non osa porre. Non riesce a chiedersi nemmeno il perché o come siano finiti a quel punto, non l’aveva di certo programmato, ma a quanto sembra non è bravo a pianificare le cose. Non l’aveva cercato, nemmeno immaginato, anche se Loki gli è piaciuto subito a pelle, ne è stato istintivamente attratto ed altrettanto irrazionalmente respinto fin da quando l’ha incrociato per la prima volta sulla spiaggia di _Ægisíða_. Una parte del suo cervello ancora gli urla contro per quel che ha fatto, è andato a letto con un uomo, con _Loki_ tra tutti! Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, non proprio con lui, eppure è successo: Loki è quanto di più complicato ed alieno a se stesso abbia mai conosciuto, e a Thor non piacciono le complicazioni, non più. L’Islanda doveva essere semplice.

Non si era aspettato Loki lo baciasse, ma era successo e non era riuscito a non ricambiarlo. Non era riuscito a non stringerlo forte a sé, poi a sfogliarlo come un fiore di tutti quegli abiti bagnati fino a lasciarlo nudo e tremante.

Non sa nemmeno quanto tempo erano rimasti a letto senza quasi muoversi, si era steso accanto a lui e aveva continuato ad abbracciarlo, Loki si era limitato ad assecondarlo, non aveva fatto altro che lasciarsi stringere senza dire una parola. Nessuno dei due aveva saputo cosa dire o cosa fare, Loki era scosso da brividi quasi violenti quando Thor si era spostato solo per coprirlo con il proprio corpo, aveva baciato ogni centimetro del suo viso nella speranza di quietarlo, di dargli e darsi un po’ di pace, ma Loki lo aveva solo stretto più forte ancora piantandogli le unghie nella carne della schiena in modo quasi doloroso.

Per Thor non era stato di nessun conforto sentirlo duro contro la coscia, sapere che il suo desiderio era contraccambiato non aveva calmato i suoi sensi di colpa.

Che cosa gli è successo? Tutto quel che Loki ha dovuto fare per fargli perdere completamente il controllo è stato premere le labbra contro le sue, tutto qui. Nemmeno un bacio _vero_ , solo la pressione della sua bocca sottile, arsa dal gelo e rovente per la febbre che lo stava divorando.

Thor vorrebbe tornare a dormire, ma sente la pelle percorsa da mille piccole scosse d’energia statica, piccoli lampi di esaltazione, frustrazione e paura. Gli viene da ridere mentre strofina la guancia contro la fronte di Loki, quello che hanno consumato una manciata di ore prima è stato il sesso peggiore ricordi, eppure non riesce a fare a meno di pensarci e pensare di volerlo rifare, non riesce a non pensarlo come la cosa migliore che gli sia mai successa.

Ed è ridicolo perché, davvero, è un miracolo siano riusciti ad avere un’erezione in primo luogo, era stato evidente fin da subito che nessuno dei due aveva idea di cosa fare, e l’agitazione non li aveva aiutati. Di certo non aveva aiutato Thor mentre si muoveva contro il fianco di Loki e lo guidava nel fare altrettanto. Finire era stata una liberazione più che un piacere, e sospetta non solo per lui.

Loki dorme e Thor un po’ teme il momento del risveglio, ma sa che arriverà il tempo di alzarsi e non potranno farci niente. Si chiede se non sia il caso di alzarsi per primo, magari preparare la colazione ed aspettarlo in cucina inscenando una quotidianità in fondo mai condivisa, ma sospetta Loki non la prenderebbe bene. O forse sì? Tutto dipende da come vorrà ricordare quelle ore passate a letto insieme.

Nelle settimane che si sono frequentati, che sono stati amici senza nessuna complicazione, Loki è stato a tratti distante come un conoscente occasionale per poi diventare possessivo come una moglie gelosa, con lui sembrava sempre di stare sulle montagne russe. I suoi colleghi di lavoro ed amici gli hanno chiesto spesso cosa ci trovi in lui, che riesce a far ridere con aneddoti assurdi per poi mettere tutti in imbarazzo con poche parole ben piazzate: Loki sa essere gradevole e spigliato, ma li mette a disagio, qualcuno ne ha addirittura timore.

Thor no, lui ne è solo incuriosito. Loki lo fa ridere, spesso arrabbiare, i suoi commenti caustici sono di frequente fuori luogo e troppo severi, ma Thor non ha mai trovato quegli spigoli del suo carattere troppo acuminati. Forse perché Loki è anche profondamente insicuro: del suo aspetto, della sua intelligenza, persino del suo modo di muoversi. Ostenta fiducia e presunzione, le indossa come una corazza di cui non riesce a capire di non aver bisogno. E Thor realizza che forse – forse – Loki gli è sempre piaciuto un po’ troppo per poterlo considerare solo un amico, e che ha sperato fin dall’inizio di poterlo guardare mentre dorme. Quella nuova consapevolezza non lo aiuta di certo ad addormentarsi, è solo un pensiero molesto in più.

Si muove lentamente per non svegliarlo, non ce la fa più a rimanere a letto, ma non è ancora pronto ad un confronto che sente troppo incerto. Gli sistema addosso la coperta, per sicurezza alza ancora un po’ il termostato: sono appena le quattro del mattino e la temperatura fuori è molto al disotto dello zero, ma ha smesso di nevicare.

S’infila i pantaloni di una tuta, una t-shirt pulita, porta via quella che ha utilizzato per ripulire entrambi alla meglio e sospira scontento, perché non sa cosa fare e non è abituato a quella sensazione. Non ha raggiunto l’Islanda per complicarsi ulteriormente la vita, ma non aveva previsto Loki, e non gli piace – soprattutto – la sensazione di essere completamente alla mercé di un’altra persona: Thor non sa nemmeno se ha davvero voglia di continuare a vederlo dopo quello che è successo. Forse dovrebbe dare a lui la colpa di tutto, svegliarlo e mandarlo via, dimenticare quel che è successo cambiando le lenzuola, con una bevuta ed una nuova ragazza nel letto. Forse dovrebbe solo prendere una tazza di tè e calmarsi.

Pensa che avrebbe dovuto seguire il suo primo istinto e tornare a Trondheim, ma suo padre non gli avrebbe mai permesso di tornare nell’unico posto avesse mai davvero considerato casa e in cui si era sentito felice: in Norvegia – in qualunque angolo della Norvegia – suo padre avrebbe continuato ad avere potere su di lui. Aveva considerato il Mediterraneo e i suoi scenari accoglienti, ma non ce l’aveva fatta a cambiare così radicalmente il paesaggio intorno a sé. Aveva viaggiato in Svezia per un anno, da Malmö su fino al parco nazionale di Abisko nel cuore della Lapponia, lontano dalle raffinerie di petrolio, dal rumore e dall’inquinamento del sud, aveva evitato di arrivare fino al mare ghiacciato per non vedere i pennacchi di fumo delle petroliere in lontananza, non voleva più vedere una nave in vita sua.

Non sarebbe mai tornato in Germania, non aveva neppure contemplato l’opzione. Non sarebbe tornato nemmeno se non fosse stato dichiarato persona non grata dal governo fantoccio di Berlino e – soprattutto – dal consiglio d’amministrazione dell’azienda di famiglia: Victor Von Doom poteva anche essere l’uomo più potente di quella che una volta era l’Europa, ma in Germania erano i soldi sporchi di petrolio di suo padre a far muovere tutto. Comunque non era mai davvero riuscito a considerare Amburgo come _casa_ , ci era nato per puro caso, in fondo.

Quando guarda di nuovo il display digitale si accorge che è passata poco più di un’ora da che si è alzato, anche se gli sembra di essere seduto al tavolo della cucina da un’eternità. Scivolare lungo la china dei ricordi, anche recenti, può fare quell’effetto. Si chiede se Loki debba andare all’università, se sia il caso di svegliarlo. Gli è venuto mal di testa a furia di pensare, ma ancora non ha deciso nulla.

E quando rientra in camera si sente mancare il fiato. Loki è già sveglio, è seduto tra le lenzuola disfatte, nudo e scoperto, e Thor non si era reso conto di quanti segni gli ha lasciato sul corpo. Anche nella penombra può notare il sottile strato di sudore che lo ricopre, le occhiaie scure sotto le palpebre ancora gonfie di sonno, ma spera la febbre si sia abbassata.

Loki lo guarda con un’espressione indecifrabile, sembra lo stia studiando.

“Se torni in cucina io posso vestirmi e andar via senza che _tu te ne accorga_.”

Thor sospira: Dio, sarebbe così facile. Non deve far altro che girarsi e tornare indietro, fingere di guardare la tv in salotto, qualunque cosa, ma non rimanere lì su quella soglia. È facile ed è quello che vuole, fingere non sia successo niente. Eppure non ci riesce. Loki continua a fissarlo senza espressione, e per Thor è quasi una sfida a fare qualcosa, a provargli il contrario.

E dunque oltrepassa la porta e si dirige verso il letto, sedendosi al suo fianco. Si tiene ad una certa distanza, non vuole che si senta in trappola, ma abbastanza vicino perché possa toccarlo allungando il braccio.

“E’ presto per andare all’università, non credo il tuo dipartimento sia già aperto.”

“Oggi non devo andare all’università. E poi credo di avere la febbre.”

“Allora potresti rimanere qui.”

Forse non avrebbe dovuto essere così diretto. Perché la postura di Loki cambia improvvisamente, anche se tenta di non darlo a vedere: si ritrae, si allontana da lui con finta noncuranza, si copre con le lenzuola come se solo in quel momento avesse notato di essere nudo. Sembra all'improvviso intimidito dalla situazione, e Thor non sa se lasciargli spazio per non farlo sentire sopraffatto, o abbracciarlo per rassicurarlo. Si sente così stupido che si prenderebbe a schiaffi.

“Scusa.”

E non sa perché sembra aver sbagliato di nuovo, ma Loki allontana di scatto le coperte, si alza dal letto di nuovo incurante della sua nudità e della febbre, lo fissa dall’alto ed è furioso, stringe i pugni e le labbra quasi tentasse di trattenersi dal colpirlo.

Una parte di Thor vorrebbe che lo facesse, che lo colpisse e gli urlasse contro: l’azione, la violenza, persino, sono un terreno noto per lui, sa come muoversi in situazioni del genere. Lo stallo di Loki, il suo mutismo, invece, lo mettono a disagio quasi più della sua nudità e del fatto se ne senta solo attratto. Loki sceglie proprio quel momento per reprimere tutto, invece, centellina finanche le parole quando sarebbe il caso le usasse, anche il sarcasmo sarebbe più gradito del silenzio. Forse.

Per Thor, Loki continua ad essere un mistero, dividere un letto non è servito a nulla, a quanto sembra. Non accetta il suo affetto come le sue scuse, e Thor non sa davvero cosa fare: vorrebbe fargli notare che è stato lui il primo a cercarlo, Loki è andato a casa sua, lui per primo lo ha baciato, né ha mai fermato Thor in seguito. Poi però guarda quegli occhi lucidi di febbre, spia il panico dietro quello sguardo infuriato, nota il tremore delle mani, e torna a quel giorno di fine estate sulla spiaggia di Ægisíða, quando gli ha rivolto la parola per la prima volta e Loki per un attimo lo ha fissato con quello stesso sgomento negli occhi.

“Che cosa vuoi che ti dica? Con te non so mai come comportarmi.”

“Di’ che vuoi che me ne vada.”

“Non è quello che voglio.”

“Bugiardo.”

“Se vuoi andare via fallo, ma non chiedere a me di prendere questa decisione per te.”

“…”

Ed è sincero. Non vuole Loki vada via, vuole rimanga esattamente lì dov’è, nel suo letto. Thor ha preso molte decisioni avventate in vita sua, e quella potrebbe essere solo l’ennesima di una lunga fila di scelte sbagliate dettate dall’impulsività, ne è consapevole. Loki non è una persona semplice con cui stare e, pensare ad una relazione con lui? È decisamente da folli. Eppure.

“Quello che voglio io – che vorrei io, è che tu torni a letto a dormire. Così posso preparare la colazione e venirti a svegliare tra un paio d’ore.”

Loki non dice nulla, ma non lo guarda più come se fosse un nemico. Non riesce a capire se sia sollevato o meno, se rimane solo perché non sa cosa altro fare o se stia, piuttosto, solo valutando le sue parole, e Thor un po’ se ne sente offeso, perché è evidente che Loki ancora non si fida di lui.

_Non sono io quello che finge distorsioni per non uscire e costringerci in casa davanti alle repliche di un telefilm tedesco, come non sono io quello che si finge orfano per mettere in imbarazzo chi non mi sta simpatico. Non sono io quello che mente anche solo perché è annoiato._

“Non devi andare a lavoro?”

“Io lavoro quando mi va, lo sai.”

Thor lo osserva mentre si sposta circospetto verso il letto, si siede di nuovo tra le lenzuola e si copre rabbrividendo: la febbre deve essere più alta di quel che Thor pensava se ha freddo nonostante la temperatura in camera.

“E’ troppo presto, torna a letto anche tu.”

Loki ha distolto lo sguardo ma Thor si guarda bene dal sorridere come dal sospirare di sollievo. Da qualche parte nella sua testa pensa ancora che non sarebbero dovuti arrivare a quel punto, ma zittisce la voce della ragione e preferisce sfilarsi di nuovo la maglietta, i pantaloni, e rimettersi sotto le coperte.

Questa volta il bacio non giunge come una sorpresa. Ma non hanno più fretta, si cercano con calma, Loki ha la pelle che scotta ma gli occhi vigili, e non smette di spiare ogni sua reazione.

Qualunque cosa cercasse probabilmente l’ha trovata, perché si svegliano di nuovo insieme, fanno la doccia insieme, Loki si lascia accudire fino a che la febbre non scende.

Thor non sa come sentirsi, si scopre spesso a guardare Loki smarrito, a spiarlo mentre lui lo osserva con la stessa espressione: nessuno dei due hai idea di cosa stanno facendo, eppure vanno avanti, la loro quotidianità quasi non cambia, se non per piccoli particolari. Primo fra tutti, dormono insieme. tutte le notti, a casa di Thor o nell’appartamento di Loki, non fa differenza. Zittisce il senso di colpa che ormai sente inutile e pretestuoso, lo perde tra lenzuola stropicciate e sotto il getto di docce condivise sempre più spesso.

Il loro modo di stare insieme cambia poco, eppure ora sono ufficialmente una _coppia_ , per tutti.

Vanno insieme alla festa di Natale dell’università. Loki non gli permette di baciarlo in pubblico sotto il vischio, ma gli tiene la mano quando fanno il loro ingresso in sala, non lo presenta come il suo compagno, nemmeno come il suo _ragazzo_ , ma gli rimane accanto tutta la sera, né Thor vorrebbe diversamente. Stanno _insieme_.

La loro quotidianità non è facile, litigano spesso anche senza apparente ragione, ma allo stesso tempo possono rimanere a letto ore anche solo a baciarsi. Thor ancora si stupisce di quanto sia stato facile toccare e farsi toccare da Loki: ha scoperto quanto il sesso con un altro uomo sia complicato, bisogna davvero volerlo, impegnarsi, perché sia possibile. Ha scoperto che è un impegno che si prende fin troppo volentieri, con Loki. Ed ha quasi dell’assurdo il bisogno che hanno l’uno dell’altro, capita rischino di divorarsi più che fare sesso, diventano quasi feroci. Quando lo guarda poi alla luce del giorno, quando scopre i segni, i lividi che lascia sul corpo di Loki, se ne vergogna. A dispetto di quel che pensa suo padre – di quel che c’è scritto sulla sua fedina penale, per quel che conta – Thor non è un violento, non gli piace abusare della propria forza fisica, né far del male agli altri. Non di certo alla persona che ama.

Loki lo sa, l’ha capito, e ride di lui. Thor vorrebbe solo riuscire a capire cosa pensa davvero.

Non hanno mai parlato di quel che è successo la notte in cui Loki è andato da lui e l’ha baciato, nessun perché, nessuna spiegazione, hanno semplicemente preso le fila del loro rapporto e hanno cambiato direzione. Thor si chiede spesso se non sono semplicemente impazziti entrambi. Lui di sicuro, perché nessuno spigolo del carattere di Loki riesce a dissuaderlo dal cercarlo, persino durante i battibecchi peggiori, quando teme di dover dare ragione ai tanti che – silenziosamente – continuano a chiedergli _perché?_

Perché? Perché Loki è anche divertente, intelligente ed acuto, sembra non ascolti nessuno e invece registra tutto, è dolce come un gatto che fa le fusa e pretende le stesse attenzioni. Perché a Loki piacciono il wrestling e la letteratura classica, e non ci trova nulla di anomalo, perché ha comprato delle ridicole applicazioni per i loro caschetti in modo da _portare lo stereotipo che rappresentiamo ad un livello trascendentale_. Perché non si può spiegare cosa ci fa innamorare di qualcuno e Thor proprio non ha voglia di chiederselo quando lo guarda dormire dopo aver fatto l’amore.

L’appartamento di Loki è piccolissimo e ha l’unico vantaggio di essere a poche decine di metri dall’università, ma senza rientrare nel perimetro del campus. Vanno sempre da lui quando Loki ha lezione nel pomeriggio, e quelle sono le sere più tranquille, Thor lo ascolta paziente mentre si lamenta dei suoi studenti, dei professori, dei suoi colleghi, persino del silenzio eccessivo della quasi perenne notte invernale. Non lo lascia cucinare anche se non sa farlo, e finiscono sempre per ordinare take away e ad addormentarsi sul divano con i contenitori vuoti sul tappeto.

Guardano poca tv. Loki non è interessato a quel che succede nel resto del mondo, Thor cerca di seguire il suo esempio, anche se per lui è dura: ha passato più di dieci anni della sua vita a cercare di capire come raddrizzare il mondo, far finta di nulla gli risulta insopportabile.

“Il Blue e The Iron sono di nuovo ai ferri corti, pare.”

“Ancora? Che è successo stavolta, Stark non guadagna più abbastanza da che il _Cimelio_ è tornato sulla scena come guida spirituale del Blue? Blue… Che nome stupido per una nazione.”

“Non chiamarlo così, Steve Rogers è una brava persona.”

“Dai, anche tu vittima del fascino dell’ex-capitano? Ti facevo più un sostenitore del miliardario playboy blah blah blah, devi convenire che quel pallone gonfiato ha portato la green economy ad un livello superiore. Sbaglio o da quelle parti non hanno più bisogno di carburanti fossili e nucleare? Dovresti essere contento, anche solo perché lui non contribuisce ad arricchire tuo padre.”

“Non è così semplice. Non ci sarebbe stata una guerra civile se fosse stato così semplice.”

“Niente lo è mai, Thor.”

Loki addenta un pönnukökur completamente ricoperto di marmellata e panna. Thor non capirà mai come fa a mangiare tanti dolci, ma si è rassegnato al fatto che molte cose di Loki gli rimarranno sempre oscure. Gli va bene anche così.

“Quindi pensi Stark abbia ragione, anche se di fatto è un despota? Il regno di Manhattan viene chiamato The Iron e lo sanno tutti il perché, è lui che decide ogni cosa.”

“Perché, dall’altra parte della barricata cosa succede, chi è che decide se non la _Reliquia_? Solo perché lo chiamano _Generale_ e non _Presidente_ , la realtà delle cose non cambia.”

“La differenza è sostanziale, invece, non puoi fingere di non accorgertene. Rogers sarà folkroristico quanto ti pare, ma è indubbio che lui e Sam Wilson abbiano realizzato una vera utopia socialista. E sta funzionando. Sono anni che funziona, l’equilibrio che hanno raggiunto con la terra è quasi perfetto. La gente è al sicuro ed è _libera_. Anche di non distruggere il proprio mondo.”

Loki lo guarda con un’espressione che non gli piace, un misto di fastidio e scherno che ha visto fin troppo spesso negli occhi di suo padre.

“Era lì che volevi andare?”

Thor non si era aspettato quella domanda, né capisce cosa c’entri con la loro discussione. In realtà la risposta è sì, perché il Blue non è perfetto, ma è quanto di più vicino esista alla sua idea di indipendenza e autodeterminazione. Anche se nemmeno a lui piace l’idea di un _tutore_ , ma questo non lo dice a Loki.

“Forse. Cosa ci sarebbe di strano? Almeno da quelle parti non vendono la libertà un tanto al chilo.”

Loki ride. Ride di lui e Thor per un attimo è tentato di colpirlo, perché in momenti come quello Loki lo fa sentire esattamente come lo faceva sentire suo padre.

“Thor, Thor, Thor… La libertà non esiste. Guardaci, stiamo qui a discutere di quel che succede ad un oceano di distanza come se per noi fosse importante, come se per noi cambiasse qualcosa se dovesse vincere Rogers piuttosto che Stark in questa ridicola guerra di ideologie che hanno tirato fuori dal cilindro. La verità è che nessuno è libero davvero, siamo tutti legati a qualcosa, dobbiamo tutti qualcosa a qualcuno, persino la nostra vita. E guardati, parli di libertà e non riesci nemmeno a affrancarti dall’ombra di tuo padre. E di qualunque cosa ti sia successa prima di arrivare qui e che non vuoi dirmi.”

“…”

“Non ti offendere, ma Stark e Rogers sono fatti della stessa pasta di Von Doom, in fondo. Vogliono dimostrare di avere ragione, quanto la loro _libertà_ sia più libera di quella degli altri. Ma non cambia niente, noi rimaniamo sudditi e loro sono schiavi delle loro manie. Come ti dicevo, la libertà di fatto non esiste. Per nessuno.”

Loki non lo ferma quando si alza ed esce dalla cucina dove stanno facendo colazione. Non lo saluta né gli dice dove va quando prende il cappotto ed infila la porta. Non sa nemmeno lui dove sta andando, ma muoversi lo aiuta a pensare. Se fosse rimasto nell’appartamento di Loki avrebbe probabilmente distrutto qualcosa e si sarebbe poi sentito ancora più stupido.

Loki non ha torto, ma _non ha ragione_. Thor non riesce ad essere tanto cinico, la sua educazione sentimentale è stata diversa, si è intrisa di bellezza e speranza. Nonostante tutto, lui al futuro ci ha sempre creduto, e ci crede ancora. Non può pensare di vivere in un mondo senza prospettive.

Vaga fino alla spiaggia e la segue fino alla punta del fiordo, non sa nemmeno lui per quanto tempo cammina, ma quando si decide a guardarsi intorno, ha raggiunto il golf club.

È gennaio inoltrato, le temperature sono tanto basse che il ghiaccio ancora luccica sotto il debole sole invernale, lastroni sottili galleggiano mollemente cullati dalle onde. Thor è arrabbiato. Con Loki, e con se stesso: avrebbe dovuto rimanere, ma l’idea di dargli ragione lo infastidiva, così come si sarebbe sentito ipocrita nel dargli torto. Non è bravo a difendere cause vuote, quella è la specialità di suo padre. E di Loki.

È tanto preso dai suoi pensieri che non si accorge dell’uomo che lo osserva dalla Seltjarnarnes Grótta, a pochi metri da lui. Un uomo alto, ricurvo, vestito di scuro. Un uomo che lo segue da tempo, ma che è abituato a vivere nell’ombra. Lo fissa socchiudendo il suo unico occhio buono, si protegge dal vento gelido e cerca di capire se finalmente ha trovato davvero chi cerca da tanto tempo. È già stato nel continente americano, e più giù in quello africano, a Genosha, e quello che ha visto non gli è piaciuto. Sta per fare un passo verso Thor, ma lui si volta e torna da dove è venuto, continua a non accorgersi dell’uomo in nero nell’ombra.

Anche l’uomo in nero si volta verso il mare allora, alza il bavero del soprabito per proteggersi dal freddo, o forse per nascondere meglio il viso: il suo unico occhio è innaturalmente luminoso, così come le sue labbra sono come fuse insieme a formare un sorriso raccapricciante e grumoso. L’uomo raccoglie un sasso dalla spiaggia, piatto, uno dei bordi sembra tagliente, lo spinge contro un angolo indefinito del suo sorriso e preme, preme finché non arriva a sputare sangue e sollievo. E determinazione.

Si lascia portare via dal vento lasciando dietro di sé solo un ciottolo tinto di rosso.

Thor deve tornare da Loki, perché non può fare altrimenti, l’uomo in nero deve cominciare a parlare, anche lui sente di non poter più aspettare: il nuovo mondo che non sanno di abitare è sul punto di essere cancellato.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Note:**

Grazie a chi sta leggendo, innanzitutto. <3

Avverto che il prossimo capitolo arriverà con moooolta calma dato che sarò in viaggio per quasi tutto il mese di marzo. 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a [sheilatakesabow](http://sheilatakesabow.tumblr.com/) per avermi fatto da pre-lettrice ed avermi invogliato a continuare nonostante i suoi mille impegni e la mia lentezza. （●´∀｀）ノ♡

_New York, The Iron, ex-Stati Uniti Orientali.  
 _

 

L’uomo in nero ricorda bene New York.

Nonostante i mille cambiamenti la metropoli rimane sempre la stessa, nello spirito e nella fretta. La Grande Mela che si è limitato a guardare dall’alto per troppo tempo, però, sembra aver perso il verme che la sfregiava e la rendeva unica e riconoscibile tra mille selve di grattacieli: Times Square non ha più odore.

È quasi notte e la città non dorme esattamente com’è sempre stato, ma manca il puzzo dei ristoranti di mille nazioni diverse, il tanfo dei centinaia di migliaia di tubi di scarico delle auto e dei mezzi pubblici, dei riscaldamenti dei grattacieli. Per la prima volta nella sua lunga – troppo lunga – vita, l’uomo in nero vede New York coperta di neve _bianca_. Non grigiastra, non tanto intrisa di smog e sudicio da sembrare sporca di nicotina, ma candida.

All’angolo tra la 47th e Broadway nota dei ragazzini che scolpiscono una famiglia di neve. Sono soli, probabilmente i genitori li stanno guardando dalle vetrate dello Starbucks in cui si scaldano bevendo caffè. L’uomo in nero non ricorda un inverno altrettanto freddo a New York, ma con il cielo sgombro da nuvole di smog, la temperatura si è abbassata naturalmente. Anche se le stelle non si vedono comunque, la nuova tecnologia di Stark non arriva al punto da inghiottire anche l’inquinamento luminoso.

Gira verso sud sulla 7th e osserva la poca gente in giro, i turisti sono pochi e poco interessati a quella che una volta era considerato il centro del mondo, vanno tutti dove sembra andare anche lui.

La Stark Tower non è il grattacielo più alto di New York, ma è diventato una volta di più il più importante del mondo. La capitale di quello che tutti conoscono da quasi dieci anni come The Iron ha il suo cuore pulsante proprio lì, nei laboratori personali del Presidente ad interim Anthony Stark.

L’uomo in nero stira la cicatrice fino a farla somigliare ad un sorriso divertito.

Nel Blue la situazione non è molto diversa. Steve Rogers è stato promosso a Generale durante la guerra civile, novello Grant che ha però visto gli Stati Uniti spaccarsi di nuovo in due blocchi dalla mentalità contrapposta, ha passato lo scudo di Capitan America a Sam Wilson perché _il simbolo della Nazione non può abbracciare gli interessi di una parte sola della popolazione, ma sono un uomo anch’io e so in quel che credo_. Sempre drammatico, Rogers, sempre troppo quadrato per scorgere l’ipocrisia dietro la sua integrità. Così diceva sempre Stark.

Lui e Stark sono sempre stati due facce della stessa medaglia, la loro rivalità come la loro amicizia si è sempre nutrita più delle loro somiglianze che delle differenze. Per Rogers è sempre stato così, almeno.

Stark, dal canto suo, ha sempre amato troppo il capitano per non odiarlo almeno un po’. È un uomo complicato, lo è sempre stato, in qualunque dimensione l’abbia incontrato: Capitan America era per lui l’incarnazione di tutto quello che c’era di buono e _vero_ al mondo. Scoprire che Steve Rogers era un uomo in carne ed ossa che poteva regalare la sua amicizia anche ad uno come lui, beh, era stato un onore quanto un colpo duro da incassare.

L’uomo in nero pensa quella situazione sia ridicola. E pericolosa, per tutti. Il Blue e The Iron devono tornare una cosa sola. Soprattutto, Tony e Steve devono tornare ad essere quello che erano, anche se non lo ricordano più. Il gelo gli ha cristallizzato un rivoletto di sangue all’angolo di quella che una volta era la sua bocca, una bocca abituata ad abbaiare ordini a uomini e dei e che è rimasta forzatamente muta troppo a lungo.

Si muove veloce lungo le strade innevate di Broadway fino alla Torre, non ha molto tempo, i Guardiani potrebbero vederlo e lui non dovrebbe essere lì sulla Terra. Non è suo compito interferire, non più.

L’uomo in nero non è sempre stato un’ombra muta, c’è stato un tempo in cui il peso di ogni suo passo poteva cambiare il corso degli eventi. E lo aveva fatto, molte volte. Tante che era stato punito con il silenzio perpetuo e una damnatio memoriae che rende ancora più arduo quel che deve fare.

_Nessuno ricorda più Nick Fury._

L’ora zero di quella che doveva essere la fine dell’esistenza si era trasformata in una strana rinascita che aveva stralciato e reso nulla ogni teoria di fisica quantistica mai formulata e finanche provata: le diverse dimensioni parallele si erano scontrate come i Guardiani avevano previsto, ma non si erano annullate a vicenda.

Si erano piuttosto amalgamate, fuse insieme fino a formare una nuova Terra ed un nuovo Universo, un’unica dimensione che le contiene tutte e non è nessuna di esse.

E dunque un solo Tony Stark ed un solo Steve Rogers, Iron Man e Capitan America, a fare le veci di tutti gli Iron Man e i Capitan America vissuti nelle tante dimensioni parallele che non esistono più. Un solo Erik Lehnsherr e un solo Charles Xavier, un solo gruppo chiamato X-Men e una sola nazione mutante. Un solo Victor Von Doom.

Nessun Reed Richards, però, per quanto lo abbia cercato, Fury non è riuscito a trovarlo: molti degli eroi e dei supervillains che popolavano le loro dimensioni non erano sopravvissuti all’impatto che nessuno poteva ricordare, ed avevano finito per non essere mai esistiti per nessuno. Il genio di Richards gli avrebbe fatto comodo, ma avrebbe dovuto fare senza. Tutti quelli rimasti dovranno fare la loro parte.

Anche Thor dovrà farlo, ma per lui c’è tempo, per lui sarà più difficile accettare la situazione, teme. Fury non è stupito di quel che ha spiato a Reykjavik, la sua nuova posizione non gli consente nemmeno lo sconcerto, niente lo tocca davvero. Ma rammenta bene il suo mondo, di quando il Thor che ricorda raccontava davanti all’immenso camino dell’Avengers Mansion di un tempo più felice, su Asgard. Di Loki e di quanto fossero perfette le loro giornate e – credeva – le loro vite. Rammenta bene di come sembrasse aver sempre associato la felicità al ricordo di Loki al suo fianco.

Ma deve concentrarsi sul presente e cercare di rimettere insieme i cocci di quelli che erano la testa e il cuore degli Avengers. Gli altri verranno di conseguenza.

Deve trovare Miriam Sharpe.

Lei è stata la scintilla che ha fatto esplodere le ostilità, una guerra di punti di vista che ha finito per spaccare una nazione. Solo lei può convincere Stark a fare quello che deve, portarlo dove Fury vuole che sia. Rogers si accoderà perché non potrà fare altrimenti, lo conosce fin troppo bene, Fury.

Sono passati più di dieci anni da quando il figlio di Miriam Sharpe è morto, da quando la sua indignazione per la vita apparentemente senza regole dei _vigilanti mascherati_ è risuonata forte e chiara nei telegiornali di tutto il mondo. Sono passati più di dieci anni da quando Tony Stark ha colto tutti di sorpresa e ha sposato la causa della regolamentazione e della registrazione dei supereroi portata avanti da una vedova di Stamford distrutta dalla perdita del suo unico figlio adolescente.

Nessuno si era aspettato quell’endorsement proprio da Tony, Fury ricorda ancora la sorpresa dipinta sul viso di Steve e degli altri supereroi. Aveva spiato con preoccupazione dal suo esilio sulla nuova Luna il graduale distanziarsi delle posizioni, poi le manifestazioni di piazza, l’escalation di violenza da ambo i lati della barricata, la guerra civile diventata inevitabile. Fury aveva visto tutto e non aveva potuto fare né dire niente per fermare quella follia.

Steve e Tony avevano il diavolo a sussurrargli all’orecchio ed entrambi non l’avevano riconosciuto. Ancora non l’hanno smascherato.

_Eccola._

Miriam Sharpe vive ora a St. Louis, unica città rimasta libera dalla follia della divisione e corridoio neutro nel bel mezzo del paese. Ma è spesso a New York in visita al giardino dedicato a suo figlio.

Fury si stringe addosso l’impermeabile, nasconde meglio la cicatrice. Nessuno può davvero vederlo, ma le vecchie abitudine sono dure a morire.

“ _Miriam._ ”

La sua voce è un sussurro nel vento, per la signora Sharpe. Anche quel che le dice in seguito, lo è. Non può fare altro che sussurrare. Ma quando scorge l’espressione distrutta della donna, Nick sa di aver fatto cadere la prima tessera del domino, perché, se è vero che non può più mentire, è anche vero che nessuno può fare a meno di credere in quel che dice.

 

_St. Louis, Striscia Neutrale, ex- stato del Missouri.  
Due settimane dopo._

 

“Ricordami, perché sono qui?”

Tony Stark sta invecchiando. Non sono solo le ciocche argentee ai lati della fronte a ribadirlo, è che si sente vecchio.

Dieci anni che gli stati uniti hanno smesso di esistere e di meritarsi la maiuscola, persino nella sua testa. Li sente tutti, a tal punto che da qualche anno a quella parte ha deciso persino di dar retta a Pepper e riporre l’armatura in officina: Tony Stark _non è più_ Iron Man.

Detesta aver dovuto cedere, ma il Presidente – e spesso ancora ride di quella carica, tra sé e sé – non può proprio permettersi un infarto mentre gioca con la sua armatura. Il suo cuore sta man mano deteriorandosi, stranamente non per gli stravizzi cui l’ha sottoposto durante la sua lunga e spericolata giovinezza: Vanko aveva avuto ragione ed aveva davvero vinto, il palladio del primo reattore Arc stava reclamando il prezzo del suo utilizzo, aveva avvelenato lentamente il suo corpo fino a corromperlo senza che potesse farci nulla. Alla fine non erano state le schegge di granata a raggiungere il suo cuore, la cura si era rivelata altrettanto pericolosa. 

“Siamo qui perché hai un appuntamento importante- ”

“Non dirlo, Happy, ti prego.”

“Cosa?”

“ _Con la Storia_. Stavi per dirlo, stavi per dire che ho un appuntamento _Con La Storia_ ed è una battuta talmente stantia che non riderebbe nemmeno l’Eroe.”

“Uhm. Tu ti rendi conto che è da dieci anni che non pronunci il nome di Steve, vero?”

“Hai le allucinazioni. E ora smettila, ricorda che oltre che tuo Presidente sono anche quello che ti paga lo stipendio. Dio, non riesco a credere di essermi fatto convincere.”

Non è del tutto vero.

Quando Miriam Sharpe aveva chiesto udienza Tony non aveva dovuto pensare troppo se voleva davvero incontrarla. Perché la verità è che non voleva. Tony si è sempre preso le sue responsabilità, forse non sarà mai stato un eroe come il Grande Patriota, ma – nel bene come nel male – non ha mai avuto paura di ammettere _sono stato io_. Ha collezionato complimenti come insulti e di ognuno ha fatto tesoro ed ammenda.

Miriam Sharpe gli aveva fatto vedere le cose sotto un’altra prospettiva. Lei aveva puntato il dito contro i supereroi d’America, del mondo, contro di _lui_ , e li aveva incolpati della morte del figlio. Non un delinquente, non un supercattivo dalla risata stridula e dai completi stravaganti: un ragazzino adolescente che aveva creduto a _lui_ , a Tony Stark, ed era morto durante uno scontro gestito da giovani supereroi inesperti che seguivano il suo esempio. Che lui aveva reclutato.

_Se ce l’ho fatta io, ognuno di voi può essere un supereroe._

Nessuno di loro aveva il suo denaro, però. O, cosa ancora più importante secondo il Capitano, il suo cervello. La guerra è un affare sporco, i danni collaterali sono sempre duri da mandare giù, ma non combattere, in alcune circostanze, non è un’opzione plausibile. Non lo era stata nemmeno a Stamford, non era giusto prendersela con chi aveva provato ad evitare danni peggiori.

Happy ha ragione, non ripete più _quel_ nome da dieci anni, non lo lascia scorrere nemmeno nella sua testa. Come se, cancellandolo, potesse esorcizzarne il potere: sono dieci anni che si chiede se ha fatto bene a dar retta al suo senso di colpa e alla sua vanità, dieci anni che ripensa alle parole del Capitano che cerca di convincerlo che no, non sono mai stati vigilantes, che proteggere la loro identità e la loro libertà di azione dalla burocrazia non vuol dire sentirsi migliori, ma solo che si impegnavano a _sforzarsi_ di esserlo. Di essere d’esempio.

Tony si guarda allo specchio tutte le mattine, però, e ora ha anche il necrologio di Damien Sharpe a ricordargli che lui, quella superiorità morale, non l’hai mai posseduta, né potrà mai raggiungerla. Lui non è Steve Rogers.

Quando Miriam li saluta nel piccolo bunker improvvisato lungo il confine, con il Capitano si scambiano solo un saluto teso, di circostanza. Lui non è cambiato molto, Tony si chiede se i suoi capelli bianchi si notano poi così tanto.

Miriam cerca di farli ragionare, di portarli su un terreno comune, ma come si cancellano dieci anni di guerra civile? Tony ha la nausea, nemmeno il capitano indossa più il suo costume da Capitan America, non porta più con se lo scudo: è un soldato, un Generale, retto e pronto alla guerra.

Bucky è sempre al suo fianco, ma tace, lo fissa impassibile. Nemmeno lui è cambiato molto, il Serum ha lavorato bene per entrambi. Quello è l’uomo che ha ucciso i suoi genitori senza nemmeno sapere cosa stava facendo, ma Tony lo odia comunque. Perché è il più fidato consigliere del Capitano, perché è anche merito suo se il Blue ha un territorio ampio due volte quello di The Iron, perché è il _migliore amico_ della Leggenda che lui non è mai riuscito ad essere, per il Capitano è stato fin troppo semplice metterlo da parte senza nemmeno stare ad ascoltare le sue ragioni.

_Non tutti hanno i tuoi soldi, Tony. O il tuo cervello._

Non è tanto vero, Von Doom ha soldi e cervello in eccesso, e ha un impero tutto suo in Europa. Ma lui è di quelli da considerare cattivi, e allora chi ha ragione? Nemmeno Pepper ha mai voluto rispondergli, dovrebbe decidersi a metterle l’anello al dito anche solo per quello.

Miriam parla e non si accorge che Tony non la sta ad ascoltare, che il Capitano annuisce senza davvero capire il perché di quell’ennesimo incontro che non porterà a nulla, Bucky non stacca gli occhi da Tony come se temesse chissà cosa.

Nessuno nota la pistola che Miriam Sharpe tira fuori dalla borsa portadocumenti che aveva sistemato davanti a sé al tavolo delle trattative, è fin troppo veloce nel puntarla e fare fuoco.

_Pum._

E Bucky ha un buco al posto della faccia.

L’urlo del Capitano gli arriva attutito, come in un sogno, Tony nota con la coda dell’occhio che si è lanciato contro Miriam Sharpe: starà soffrendo come se l’avessero scuoiato vivo, ma il suo istinto di soldato smorza tutto e deve fare quel che si deve fare. Rendere inoffensivo il nemico.

Miriam consegna subito l’arma e non si ribella, ma Tony non è sicuro di quel che sta succedendo davvero. Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalla faccia-non-faccia di Bucky, dal buco grande quanto una grossa mela ora al posto del suo naso, della bocca, degli occhi, ed un brivido ghiacciato gli corre lungo la schiena mentre un terribile presentimento prende forma dentro di lui.

“Steve…”

Quando si volta verso di lui, è evidente Steve tema un assalto anche alle spalle. Ha reso innocua Miriam Sharpe, le punta una pistola contro da bravo soldato ligio alle regole, ma il suo corpo è rigido e tremante come una diga pronta a spezzarsi, riversando su di loro tutto il suo dolore.

Quando guarda Tony, però, non lo vede armato, il suo pallore è quasi più accentuato e innaturale del suo. Segue la traiettoria dello sguardo di Tony, non vorrebbe farlo, ma lo rincorre fino a raggiungerlo in terra, sul corpo esanime di Bucky. Sulla poltiglia ricoperta di grumi verdi che una volta era la faccia di Bucky.

“Se ve ne avessi semplicemente parlato non mi avreste creduto. Dovevo darvi una prova.”

Miriam ha la voce ferma di chi è sicura di sé e dei suoi argomenti, se fosse in lei, anche Tony lo sarebbe. Bucky non era Bucky. Chi o cosa fosse, però, non ne hanno idea.

“Non era Bucky, o Winter Soldier, o qualunque fosse il suo nome in codice. Mi dispiace Capitano, ma il suo amico è morto da molto, molto tempo. Quello che le dava consiglio non era Bucky.”

Una volta Tony avrebbe preso in mano la situazione. Sarebbe andato da Steve, lo avrebbe preso per le spalle e gli avrebbe detto che ce l’avrebbero fatta, che chiunque fosse il colpevole avrebbe pagato. Che insieme potevano fare tutto, superare tutto. _Insieme_ non era più un avverbio spendibile, però, da almeno dieci anni.

Parker è entrato nel piccolo bunker, Natasha gli è subito dietro seguita da Happy, armi in pugno. Non hanno portato nessun altro, doveva essere un incontro pacifico, infondo.

Il corpo di non-Bucky è sempre lì per terra, immobile e disgustoso, la sua pelle sta velocemente cambiando colore in un verde marcio che non ricorda di sicuro il rigor mortis.

Miriam comincia a parlare, racconta loro una storia cui non vorrebbero credere, ma hanno tutti gli occhi puntati sull’unica prova accettabile, la carta della diffidenza non è spendibile.

Skrulls. Shapeshifters. Invasione.

Ad un certo punto Steve ha distolto lo sguardo dal corpo senza vita della _cosa_ , sembra non stia ascoltando una parola, ma tutti sanno che sta rielaborando le parole di Miriam alla luce degli ultimi dieci anni passati a combattere.

Era stato Bucky quello più contrario al Registration Act, inizialmente. Poche parole ben piazzate, il suo passato a riprova della pericolosità di identità pubbliche e vite controllate. Non era stato il solo, ovviamente, ma il primo a dar casualmente voce ai suoi dubbi. Poi Matt Murdock, Peter Parker, Logan, da Genosha si erano sempre rifiutati di intervenire a favore dell’una o dell’altra fazione, ma non era un mistero per nessuno cosa ne pensasse la Power Couple della nazione mutante riguardo registrazioni e segni di riconoscimento. Magneto aveva persino proposto una bella stella sulla schiena di ogni supereroe. E, per una volta, Charles Xavier non era intervenuto per richiamarlo all’ordine.

Anche Tony ripensa alle ultime settimane prima che gli eventi precipitassero verso il baratro della guerra civile. Ripensa a Jennifer Walters che si presenta in tribunale fieramente verde e muscolosa, degna controparte femminile del suo imprevedibile cugino geniale. Che fine aveva fatto Banner? Nessuno lo sapeva, aveva fatto perdere le sue tracce. Jennifer aveva steso Murdock e fatto capire benissimo come la pensava sull’intera situazione, ma non si era mai preoccupata di Bruce, che pure era l’unica famiglia rimastale e suo salvatore. Pensa a Pym che gli diagnostica la degenerazione di uno scompenso cardiaco dovuto all’avvelenamento da palladio non trattato abbastanza in fretta dal suo piccolo nuovo reattore Arc nel petto. Pensa a Banner che era suo amico e non gli ha potuto dare consiglio, e a Pym, mai tanto premuroso ed attento, che ha fattivamente ucciso Iron Man.

Skrulls. Shapeshifters. Invasione.

Divide et impera.

Natasha è impassibile, ascolta il resoconto di Miriam senza battere ciglio. Nessun segno di nervosismo, come se nessuno sapesse cosa fosse Bucky per lei. Come se nessuno sapesse che quei dieci anni di guerra civile le avevano portato via tutte le persone che – silenziosamente – amava: aveva spezzato i polsi di Clint due anni prima, danneggiato irrimediabilmente i tendini per non doverlo uccidere, ma sapeva per prima che quella scelta non le avrebbe portato nessuna gratitudine.

_“Lo scontro in cui mio figlio è morto, in cui è stata quasi rasa al suolo Stamford, è stato pilotato. L’uomo che i vostri ragazzi stavano tentando di fermare era stato potenziato da una droga fornita da quelle creature, non avrebbero mai potuto farcela senza danni, nemmeno voi avreste potuto.”_

Tutto per una menzogna ben orchestrata.

“Quindi ora cosa facciamo?”

Peter fissava Tony con risentimento malcelato, in passato lo aveva idolatrato ma le cose cambiano, soprattutto se dai asilo alla moglie e al figlio del suddetto fanboy: Mary Jane e sua figlia non sono ostaggi, ma Parker non perdona a _lui_ di aver convinto sua moglie a saltare la barricata.

_Cosa facciamo?_

Il capitano non dice una parola, si limita ad accovacciarsi accanto al cadavere della _cosa_ e a strappargli le mostrine dal collo prima di metterle al sicuro in una tasca. Guarda Tony negli occhi per la prima volta da che hanno messo piede nella striscia neutrale.

“Quando li avremo rispediti nell’inferno da cui provengono, avrai la mia resa incondizionata.”

“Steve, no- ”

“Ti prego Peter, lascia stare. Questa guerra ridicola è andata avanti troppo a lungo e la colpa è solo mia, sono stato cieco ed arrogante.”

A Tony viene da ridere. Il momento è davvero, davvero tragico, ma a lui viene da ridere. Anzi, non riesce a trattenersi e ride davvero: Steve nemmeno si stupisce, gli rivolge persino l’ombra di un mezzo sorriso complice. Come ai vecchi tempi.

_Ma vaffanculo, Steve._

“Ho almeno due di questi… _cosi_ che mi sussurrano all’orecchio da dieci anni, evidentemente i nostri aspiranti conquistatori conoscono bene i nostri punti di forza se si sono dati tanta pena per tentare di eliminarli. Fammi recuperare la MARK, ce ne liberiamo e poi facciamo il punto della situazione per il futuro.”

Tony fa per raggiungere la porta, ma Miriam Sharpe lo ferma. Non ha concluso il suo racconto e, se non ci fosse quella cosa mutaforma e grumosa sul pavimento, nemmeno a quello che aggiunge presterebbero fede.

Ma è più facile credere alle leggi della fisica quantistica demolite una ad una, a quelle del buonsenso completamente sradicate, persino tornare ad un politeismo fuori moda quando c’è una creatura aliena sul pavimento, la stessa che per una decade ha pilotato le scelte di uno degli uomini migliori e più onesti al mondo.

“Ok, allora cerchiamo questo dio norreno, o quello che è, e mettiamoci all’opera.”

“Potrebbe non essere tanto semplice convincerlo, Tony.”

“Non ne avevo alcun dubbio Signora Sharpe, dove sarebbe il divertimento, altrimenti?”

 

 

 

 

 

Note:

Gli eventi che racconto sono in parte ispirati ai due ultimi cicli narrativi di Civil War (2006 e 2015), così come il personaggio di Nick Fury è modellato sulla sua ultima incarnazione in Original Sin (2015). Per il resto, ho mescolato e inventato tutto di sana pianta. u.u


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, un enorme grazie a [sheilatakesabow](http://sheilatakesabow.tumblr.com/) che continua a farmi da pre-lettrice, e mi illumina con la sua esperienza sul campo in terra islandese.（●´∀｀）ノ♡

_-Reykjavík, Islanda, Europa.  
Provincia ad autonomia limitata sotto la tutela della _ Monarchia Forzata _di Latveria._

 

Thor torna da Loki dopo tre giorni. Non l’ha cercato, né tentato di contattarlo, ma lo stesso si può dire per Loki.

È stanco di aspettare che il suo orgoglio smetta di fare male quando decide di usare la sua copia delle chiavi dell’appartamento di Loki. È quasi sera, è sicuro di trovarlo in casa e ha con sé un sacchetto di skillingboller ancora caldi. Per farsi perdonare? No, di cosa? Sono i dolci di _casa_ , quella rimasta in Norvegia, gli è sembrata una buona idea far pace con un dolce che amano entrambi.

Lo trova al buio, rannicchiato sul divano, tanto immobile che pensa stia dormendo. L’appartamento è un disastro, dall’odore stantio è probabile le finestre non siano state aperte nemmeno per poche ore, accanto al divano c’è una bottiglia completamente vuota.

“Sei tornato.”

“Sono tornato.”

Loki tende il braccio verso di lui e Thor si siede al suo fianco. Non si dicono altro, Loki lo bacia e il suo alito sa di alcol e sale, Thor lo spoglia e scopre nuovi spigoli su cui ferirsi ed espiare. Fanno l’amore in silenzio, ma sembra una lotta: Loki ha fretta, Thor vuole prendersi il suo tempo.

Si rendono vagamente conto di non aver usato un profilattico quando è ormai troppo tardi, Thor lo sovrasta, il divano è troppo piccolo per quanto sono invece alti loro, sono entrambi piegati in una posizione fin troppo scomoda, quasi dolorosa, e Thor pensa che anche quello, come tutti i passi importanti nella loro relazione, non è stato discusso, è avvenuto e basta.

“Non andare via.”

 _Ah_.

Thor non fa nemmeno in tempo ad uscire prima di venire, ma che importanza ha? Pensa al litigio che hanno avuto tre giorni prima e riflette su quanto sia stato stupido a considerare tutto una questione di principio, a quanto sia stato ingiusto a paragonare Loki a suo padre.

 _Non andare via_.

Loki lo stringe forte, e se non avesse l’alito tanto pesante di vodka probabilmente Thor non gli crederebbe, ma è ubriaco davvero, così com’è vera la paura di essere abbandonato che gli sente nella voce.

Sembra non riescano a cementare la loro relazione in nessun altro modo, ogni mattone posato lascia il retrogusto ferroso di un calcio sui denti: il dolore è una calce che non credeva di poter impastare con tanta devozione.

Al risveglio Thor non gli permette di parlare per primo, gli chiede di andare a vivere insieme senza preamboli, poi va ad aprire la finestra.

Sono ignari di quel che sta accadendo oltre oceano, del resto del mondo che potrebbe finire a breve, persino Thor non ha più molta voglia di pensarci, né di sforzarsi di capire: Loki è lì con lui, sono insieme e felici, ed è abbastanza.

 

_New York, The Iron, ex-Stati Uniti Orientali._

 

“Il nome che Miriam mi ha dato è quello di un eco-terrorista tedesco, schedato dalle autorità di Berlino e Doomstadt. Siamo sicuri che non ci sia un errore?”

Tony ha controllato i dati più volte, incrociato i nomi di cittadini tedeschi e scandinavi, ma il risultato rimane lo stesso. Natasha sbuffa spazientita mentre Steve fissa impassibile i file sullo schermo.

“Ha quasi ammazzato il suo gruppo nel Mare del Nord, davanti alle Shetland Islands. Ma è ancora a piede libero e il suo file è in parte secretato, com’è possibile dato che ha tentato di prendere d’assalto una delle petroliere della Statoil?”

“Leggi bene il file, non è tanto strano se la sia cavata con un buffetto e un biglietto di sola andata per dove volesse.”

Peter riguarda i documenti e, una volta di più, maledice il denaro e la mancanza – o eccessiva abbondanza – che crea solo problemi: Thor Jördssen, nato ad Amburgo l’11 Agosto del 1989, nel dicembre del 2013 passa dalla militanza pacifica nella sezione scandinava di Earth First! alla frangia attiva e violenta, prendendo di mira con un gruppo di altre cinque persone una delle navi del gruppo petrolifero Statoil, colosso norvegese il cui azionista di maggioranza e CEO è, guarda un po’, Audun Jördssen, norvegese e padre del suddetto terrorista. Madre Natura, soldi e complessi edipici, una miscela esplosiva. In tutti i sensi.

Si rischia un disastro ecologico simile a quello dello Statfjord Spill del 2007, per un puro miracolo la vecchia petroliera regge all’attacco e non riversa nel Mare del Nord il suo oro nero, nell’azione rischiano la vita decine di marinai, ma alla fine il conto dei danni si limita ad una nave da mandare in pensione, documenti bruciati, quattro marinai feriti piuttosto gravemente e ad uno degli attentatori – non Jördssen – con un’ustione di quarto grado al braccio destro. La Statoil ritira le denunce contro tutti i partecipanti all’azione, paga profumatamente i marinai per fare altrettanto e i ragazzi spariscono dalla circolazione. L’unico ad avere conseguenze, se così si possono definire, è proprio il figlio di Jördssen, fedina penale sporca ed esilio più o meno volontario.

“Sarà davvero il nostro uomo? O dio. Per la miseria, mi verrà il mal di testa. Comunque la faccia da vichingo ce l’ha, ma di quelli da symphonic metal: magari suona la batteria in uno di quei gruppi con le soprano che urlano truccate da vampire – ehi!”

Sono tutti nervosi, anche se tentano di non darlo a vedere. Riorganizzarsi in quello che una volta era il centro operativo degli Avengers è più difficile di quel che avevano immaginato, il tavolo dei briefing è sempre lo stesso, eppure loro sono in qualche modo diversi: dieci anni di guerra ti cambiano, quelle di ideologie, poi, ti uccidono un po’ dentro ogni giorno. Natasha lo sa bene, c’è nata e cresciuta dentro una di quelle guerre, i battibecchi di principio tra supereroi sono stati solo l’ultima goccia. Paradossalmente, quella meno disposta a fingere e smorzare i toni è proprio lei; forse perché la caduta del Muro ha almeno lasciato cocci da rimettere insieme e migliorare, ora non le rimane proprio nulla.

Clint è in fondo alla sala e stringe nella mano destra una pallina di gommapiuma, o almeno ci prova, perché la sensibilità nelle dita è quella che è, i medici non sono riusciti a fare più di tanto. Tony si è offerto di usare per lui la stessa tecnologia sfruttata per il braccio meccanico di Bucky, ma Barton non gli ha nemmeno risposto. La cosa peggiore, però, è che ha risposto e persino parlato con Natasha, come se nulla fosse successo, come se non gl’importasse di nulla.

Come faranno a combattere questa invasione aliena già silenziosamente in corso se non riescono nemmeno ad essere un gruppo? È troppo presto, lo sanno tutti, le ferite sono ancora fresche, stare tutti in una stessa stanza è come gettarci su manciate di sale.

“Miriam ha detto che non sa chi è, che l’ _impatto_ – chiamiamolo così – ha fatto rinascere in forma diversa quelli come lui.”

“Questa è un’altra cosa che mi preoccupa: vuol dire che ce ne sono altri?”

Non è una domanda a cui sanno o vogliono rispondere. Steve legge i file, legge i resoconti di dieci anni di battaglie fratricide, considera la riorganizzazione del mondo e scorge il capolavoro degli Skrulls: Genosha è un mondo a sé, i mutanti – o comunque la maggior parte di loro, i più potenti – si sono isolati lontani dalle stupide paure degli homo sapiens, Doom ha raccolto intorno a sé il vecchio continente, parte di quella che una volta era la Russia, ha ripulito i suoi territori da ogni eroe o supereroe in circolazione, bandito ogni forma di aggregazione che vagamente potesse rassomigliare ad un controllo contro la criminalità, finanche comune, la tecnologia e le scienze sono tutte nelle sue mani: solo gente _normale_ in quella che una volta era la vecchia Europa, Doom da solo cosa potrebbe fare contro un’armata aliena, nonostante tutto il suo genio e il suo potere?

E gli Avengers, a farsi la guerra tra loro e a distruggere una nazione.

_Divide et impera._

Dio, se le cose fossero rimaste così, gli Skrulls li avrebbero colti di sorpresa e presi senza sparare un colpo.

I corpi di quelli che avevano creduto essere Bucky, Jennifer e Pym vengono ancora studiati nei laboratori Stark, Tony stesso si sta dando da fare per cercare di capire cosa diavolo sono quegli esseri, come fanno a cambiare forma, a mimare così bene la vita delle persone di cui prendono il posto. Molti altri si sono traditi vedendo i corpi dei loro simili ormai scoperti, nel Blue come a New York, ma non possono essere sicuri di quanti ancora di quelle creature ci siano in giro, non hanno modo di provare in alcun modo chi è cosa se non uccidendolo.

Bruce Banner non si trova.

Steve ha paura non lo ritroveranno mai, ma non esprime quella convinzione ad alta voce, soprattutto per Tony, perché Bruce era più che un amico per lui, era la parte sana del suo specchio: Bruce era la prova si potesse essere geniali come e forse più di Tony Stark, e rimanere puliti, se anche non sani.

Guarda Sharon e Bobby chiacchierare con Natasha, cercano di ristabilire un rapporto interrottosi bruscamente dieci anni addietro. E la Vedova Nera si sforza di guardare avanti, ma la sua corazza sembra aver perso lucentezza, la sinuosità del ragno è smarrita nel lutto che, per una volta, sembra non riuscire ad elaborare. Clint non bada a nessuno, gioca con la sua pallina di gommapiuma e spilucca salatini con aria svagata, come se quel che viene detto non gl’interessasse, o non capisse. Maria – quando ancora lo SHIELD esisteva e aveva un senso – diceva sempre che Clint Barton era il più furbo di tutti loro, sapeva fingere un’ottusità quasi autistica, tale da passare inosservato e giudicato dai più inoffensivo senza un arco tra le mani. Natasha è una delle poche persone che non l’ha mai sottovalutato, l’unica ad averlo amato tanto da temerlo come una minaccia indiscutibile.

Steve ha sempre apprezzato la strana integrità di Natasha, è sempre stato orgoglioso di potersi dire suo amico, anche se per dieci anni hanno inaspettatamente combattuto su fronti opposti. Clint non le perdonerà mai di averlo reso non solo inoffensivo, ma – ai suoi stessi occhi – inutile, perché i suoi occhi e le sue mani erano tutto quel che era in grado di offrire alla _causa_. E lei gli aveva portato via il suo scopo.

“Dobbiamo trovare questo Jördssen, al più presto. Non abbiamo molto tempo.”

 

 _-Reykjavík, Islanda, Europa.  
Provincia ad autonomia limitata sotto la tutela della _ Monarchia Forzata _di Latveria._

 

Il vento soffia tagliente sulla baia, ma Thor non si è lasciato scoraggiare, e corre.

Corre perché ha bisogno di schiarirsi la mente, corre perché è l’unica cosa possa fare per ripulire le sinapsi da _quel_ sospetto, da quella voce che gli sussurra all’orecchio quando abbassa la guardia, che insiste e insiste e insiste, preme perché Thor gli creda.

Ma Thor non può permettersi di farlo, quindi corre. Per sfinirsi, per tornare a casa da _lui_ abbastanza stanco da non avere la forza di toccarlo. E non è giusto, perché le cose andavano bene, tra loro, la vita insieme è complicata, ma Thor crede di essere felice, di non poter essere più felice di così, con Loki che prepara i pop corn mentre stanno per cominciare una maratona Netflix di cui si pentiranno il giorno successivo. Non vuole altro che quella vita tranquilla, e potersi svegliare con l’odore del caffè e di Loki tutte le mattine.

“Cosa c’è, non ti va?”

Il letto sembra fatto di spine, ma Loki finge di non accorgersene, continua a mordicchiargli il collo, le orecchie, scivola giù fino alla clavicola, gli prende un capezzolo tra le labbra. Fa scivolare una mano sotto l’elastico dei suoi boxer, trova facilmente quello che sta cercando.

“Non sembri poi così stanco.”

Vorrebbe poterlo smentire, ma il suo corpo lo tradisce ogni volta, e Loki smette di baciarlo mentre comincia a masturbarlo con movimenti quasi meccanici, senza nemmeno abbassargli i boxer. È buio, ma Thor sa che Loki lo sta fissando, intuisce la sua non-espressione attraverso le palpebre abbassate. Solo qualche giorno prima l’avrebbe stretto a sé, ricambiato ogni bacio ed ogni carezza, avrebbero fatto l’amore con le luci accese senza preoccuparsi se tenere gli occhi aperti o chiusi. Prima della _voce_.

E Thor non crede alla _voce_ perché è impossibile credere a quel che dice, è assurdo, ma non riesce a sciogliere le dita dalle lenzuola per passarle piuttosto tra i capelli di Loki.

“Non ti va con me, forse?”

Thor pensa che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. La voce di Loki è ferma e controllata, la punta di veleno appena percepibile, ma scivola corrosiva come acido sulla pelle di Thor.

Pensa che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo perché è steso sulla schiena, palesemente indifeso e senza controllo, la mano di Loki gli sta portando via quel poco che gli rimane: incapace di difendersi, è la preda perfetta per il risentimento di Loki.

E non è giusto. Perché non ha fatto nulla di quel che insinua Loki con i suoi sospetti, non ha smesso un momento di amarlo e desiderarlo, lo desidera anche in quel momento, anche se _quel_ dubbio lo divora, il dubbio la voce non menta. La verità è che Thor farebbe l’amore con lui anche se fosse certo che la voce dice il vero, e si odia per questo.

Si odia e lo odia perché Loki si ostina a non credergli, vorrebbe afferrarlo per le spalle e scrollarlo fino a scuotere via tutto il veleno che Loki ha nella testa e sulla lingua, ma Thor sa che è inutile come la sua rabbia, come l’insensata pretesa di rimanere lucido.

“ _No_.”

Loki non si aspetta la sua reazione, non è felice si sia liberato così facilmente, non è felice le posizioni s’invertano e di ritrovarsi steso sulla schiena con Thor che lo schiaccia contro il materasso. Ancora dolorosamente duro tra le cosce. Loki no, non è riuscito nemmeno ad eccitarsi, troppo preso dal suo rancore, dai suoi sospetti e dalla sua voglia di capire perché tutto sembra andare male.

“ _Thor_.”

È un avvertimento, un sibilo freddo come il ghiaccio, ma Thor non allenta la presa né si sposta per lasciarlo libero, spinge anzi i fianchi contro di lui con più forza. Non cerca l’orgasmo, né di eccitarlo, non sa bene nemmeno lui cosa cerca, forse solo di zittirlo con l’evidenza del suo desiderio.

“ _Loki_.”

Quasi non riconosce la sua stessa voce tanto è bassa e gutturale, quasi un ringhio sommesso. Sono stati in quella posizione mille volte, eppure è tutto diverso: Thor non lo spoglierà e non faranno sesso, non si addormenteranno stanchi e sazi con la testa sullo stesso cuscino.

Thor percepisce l’inquietudine di Loki, lo sente tremare di rabbia, ma è come se gli arrivasse tutto attutito, come il ricordo di un’altra vita. Sente il sangue scorrere tanto velocemente nelle vene da procurargli una vertigine, è dolorosamente consapevole di ogni singolo battito del proprio cuore.

Fuori nevica.

Nessuno dei due ci bada, ma si è scatenata una vera tempesta di neve, fiocchi grandi come noci cadono fitti e veloci ricoprendo tutto (1). Anche se l’inverno è quasi passato, se nessuno ricorda una tormenta simile in quella stagione da più di cinquant’anni, la temperatura è precipitata di almeno venti gradi sotto lo zero, i fulmini cadono con una frequenza ed una forza terrificante.

A Thor sembra quasi non sia sua la mano che si sposta verso il collo di Loki, che lo afferra alla gola abbastanza forte da farlo irrigidire. La tentazione di stringere è tanto forte da spaventare lui per primo, ma deve fare uno sforzo di volontà per allentare la presa, sposare le dita e portarle in una posizione meno minacciosa. Sa di amare Loki come non ha mai amato nessuno, come probabilmente non amerà mai più nessuno, eppure in quel momento potrebbe ucciderlo.

Non sopporta le sue scorrettezze, ancor meno la sua mancanza di fiducia, non sopporta l’idea di non poter stare con lui.

 _Ma è tuo fratello_.

La voce gli rimbomba nelle orecchie portata dai tuoni della tempesta, e Thor rabbrividisce, non sa più se per il freddo della stanza o per il cuore che ha perso un battito. Stringe gli occhi fin quasi a farli lacrimare, e li riapre solo quando sente le dita di Loki sfiorargli le guance.

“Vuoi andare via?”

“Sono qui, no? Perché continui a chiedermelo?”

“Sì, sei qui. Ma non mi hai mai risposto.”

Thor sospira pesantemente, esausto. Loki è ancora sospettoso, lo guarda incerto e senza calore, gli concede appena di sfiorargli il viso con la punta gelida delle dita, quasi il peso del corpo di Thor non fosse abbastanza per rassicurarlo della sua presenza.

Cosa può dirgli? Che vorrebbe scappare a causa di abominevoli allucinazioni uditive? Che forse crede a quelle allucinazioni e non sa spiegarsene la ragione? Loki ne trarrebbe solo la conclusione che vuole liberarsi di lui.

“Io ti a- ”

“No!”

Le dita di Loki diventano artigli contro le sue labbra, gli chiude la bocca a forza per impedirgli di pronunciare altro, e Thor non capisce. Non gli ha mai detto cosa prova per lui, non si sono mai scambiati nessuna dichiarazione né espresso a voce i propri sentimenti, gli era sembrato il momento giusto. _Nonostante tutto_.

“Perché?”

Ma Loki non ha l’opportunità di rispondergli, se anche ne avesse avuta l’intenzione: qualcuno bussa alla porta, una, due volte. Chiunque sia dall’altra parte non ha la pazienza di aspettare, però: s’irrigidiscono entrambi quando sentono la serratura scattare nell’oscurità, i cardini cigolare debolmente mentre la porta viene aperta.

Thor sente il sangue quasi fermarsi in attesa mentre lascia andare Loki, si alza dal letto ancora solo in boxer. I fulmini che cadono sulla città sembrano risuonare tutti nella sua testa e nel suo petto, chiunque sia alla porta, ora sta percorrendo il corridoio, è quasi in cucina. Thor afferra la lampada sul comodino più vicino brandendola come una spada, o un martello. Loki vorrebbe fermarlo, teme gli intrusi siano armati, ma guarda Thor e gli manca il coraggio. Perché Thor è trasfigurato, la sua pelle nuda quasi brilla al buio, e Loki non sa perché la cosa non lo stupisce, lo riempie solo di tristezza e dell’assoluta certezza sia la fine di tutto. Di cosa, non sa spiegarselo.

“E’ permesso? Il signor Jördssen è presentabile?”

“Non è un po’ tardi per chiederlo?”

“L’hai detto tu che avevamo fretta, non lamentarti sempre.”

Le voci sono inaspettatamente familiari – come possono esserlo voci distorte da brutte riprese e uno schermo televisivo - e terribilmente fuori luogo, perché l’embargo con gli ex Stati Uniti è ancora in vigore, non c’è stata nessuna tregua con Doomstadt. Soprattutto, non sanno di nessuna tregua tra The Iron e il Blue.

È Loki ad accendere le luci mentre la porta della camera da letto viene aperta con cautela. Non vuole vedano Thor al buio, non vuole scorgano quello che ha visto lui, anche se sa che è un proposito inutile.

Rimangono tutti stupiti per un attimo, ma passa subito: Steve Rogers e Tony Stark sono davanti a loro, entrambi in _abiti civili_ , evidentemente in incognito. Thor non è arretrato di un passo né ha riposto la sua arma improvvisata, Loki è subito dietro di lui, felice di non essersi liberato della tuta prima di essersi messo a letto.

“Thor Jördssen? Visto quanto sei grosso la domanda è inutile…”

“La domanda è inutile perché siete venuti in casa mia a cercarmi.”

Tony Stark è tutt’altro che appariscente senza la sua armatura: è piuttosto piccolo, anche se forse l’effetto è dovuto al fatto di essere spalla a spalla con Steve Rogers, e il Soldato Perfetto è imponente come una roccia. Eppure anche lui sembra un sassolino di fronte a Thor.

Nessuno parla per un po’, nessuno fa domande né cerca di dare risposte. Da qualche parte nella testa Thor sa perché Capitan America e Iron Man sono lì, sa cosa vogliono da lui, ma è un’altra di quelle cose che gli ha sussurrato la _voce_. E crederle su quel punto equivarrebbe a dover accettare tutto il resto.

“Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto, se metti giù la lampada e ci accomodiamo da qualche parte, ti spiegheremo tutto.”

La voce di Rogers è calma e ragionevole, tutta la sua persona è calma e ragionevole, quasi l’essersi intrufolato come un ladro in casa altrui - trasgredendo ad un embargo internazionale nel mentre – fosse semplice routine.

“No.”

“Se potessi ascoltarci - ”

“ _No_. Voi ve ne andrete e io non mi muoverò di qui.”

Loki osservava la scena come attraverso un vetro, quasi cerca il sipario in quella pantomima che sembra priva di regista. La testa gli pulsa come se volesse esplodere, vorrebbe urlare a tutti e tre di andarsene, di lasciarlo solo, ma quella non è camera _sua_ , non è in casa _sua_.

“Bugiardo.”

Le parole scivolano via dalle labbra di Loki senza che lui lo voglia, ma è sicuro sia la verità: Thor andrà via con loro perché _deve_ farlo, e Thor è il tipo d’uomo che può sacrificare qualunque cosa al dovere, ad un bene superiore. _Sacrificherà me_.

Lo farà perché è l’unico modo per rimanere sani, perché la consapevolezza che il vento che non ha voluto ascoltare sussurri la verità colpisce Loki a tradimento, così come la certezza che a lui non importa proprio niente.

 _Ma è tuo fratello_.

 _È_ mio _, il resto non conta_.

“Non è il caso che litighiate adesso, su, vorremmo solo cercare di evitare un’invasione aliena e un genocidio di massa.”

Loki non è stupito dal tono di Stark, né dall’occhiata preoccupata che gli lancia Thor, perché ovviamente gli crede, come crede al fatto abbiano bisogno dell’aiuto di un figlio di papà tedesco dal passato non proprio immacolato. Loki sa solo che prenderebbe volentieri Stark per il collo per lanciarlo dalla finestra.

Ma preferisce non curarsi di lui, ha occhi solo per Thor, che lo osserva sgomento. Si guardano negli occhi e in quel momento la verità cade tra loro come un macigno.

Thor non sa se è la certezza che anche Loki sa quello che sono che gli gela il cuore e la lingua, o il vederlo correre in bagno a vomitare.

 

 

 

 

 

Note:

(1)I temporali in Islanda sono estremamente rari, anche nelle stagioni generalmente più piovose o nevose, quel che sta accadendo non è un evento _naturale_ , ma procurato inconsciamente proprio da Thor (e Loki. La neve è opera sua.).


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come al solito, grazie mille alla mia prelettrice [sheilatakesabow](http://sheilatakesabow.tumblr.com) che si è presa l'onere di darmi retta e spompolarmi l'ego anche se non ha tempo e la tecnologia la boicotta. Grazie cara. <3

_-Reykjavík, Islanda, Europa.  
Provincia ad autonomia limitata sotto la tutela della _ Monarchia Forzata _di Latveria._

 

Anche prima che vadano a vivere insieme, quando la loro relazione è ai primi passi e il sesso ancora un frugarsi febbrile senza riuscire a fare altro che strusciarsi fino a perdere faticosamente il controllo, Loki non riesce a ricordare come fosse la sua vita prima di Thor, né vuole immaginare un _dopo_.

Il suo tempo viene diviso tra lo studio, il suo lavoro all’università, e Thor. Per quel che lo riguarda, il presente non ha bisogno di cambiamenti né migliorie: non ha mai fatto distinzione tra vita lavorativa e sentimentale, non ha mai nemmeno pensato di scindere la sua vita in più piani, tutto quel che lo riguarda è _suo_ , la sua tranquillità – più che felicità – dipende dal riuscire ad ottenere o meno quel che ritiene gli spetti. Aveva conquistato Thor, e per un po’ sapere di essere voluto è stato abbastanza.

I ruoli nel sesso sono macchinosi da gestire, sembrano inevitabili e vengono accantonati con altrettanta facilità, ma cominciare è sempre stato difficile per Loki, e Thor – agli inizi – tendeva a guardarlo come se avesse paura di romperlo, o peggio, di usargli violenza. Loki, dal canto suo, è sicuro di avergli forzato la mano, ma non se ne cura.

Thor è suo. E Loki non ha mai avuto nulla, non ha mai sentito _sua_ una persona, né si è mai sentito parte di qualcosa. È una sensazione che non vuole perdere.

Loki Nalssen è nato in una gelida notte d’inverno in una delle regioni più fredde dell’Europa settentrionale. È da poco passata la mezzanotte, l’8 febbraio del 1993 è iniziato da pochi minuti appena quando i medici del reparto di maternità del piccolo ospedale di Øvre Årdal si sforzano di far emettere qualche suono ad un neonato piccolissimo ed ostinato, tanto da tingersi di una allarmante sfumatura bluastra prima di prendere la prima boccata di ossigeno fuori dal ventre materno.

I suoi genitori sono una coppia già in là con gli anni, disperavano di poter concepire un figlio e si erano ormai rassegnati quando Helga aveva scoperto di non essere entrata in menopausa, ma di essere finalmente incinta. Quel ciclo mancato doveva essere il termine di ogni speranza, invece era stato un miracolo. Si erano sforzati di pensarlo anche _dopo_.

Helga e Leif Nalssen avevano atteso tanto un figlio che non sapevano come maneggiare.

Forse era stata l’età un po’ troppo avanzata a non aiutarli, o il lavoro di ricerca sicuramente stressante che svolgevano entrambi sotto la stretta sorveglianza di Doomstadt, ma Loki era sembrato un bambino _difficile_ fin dal primo stentato vagito. Trasferirsi a Stavanger dai confini del parco di Jotunheimen non era servito a molto, nei primi anni di vita Loki era stato spesso ammalato, cresceva lentamente, troppo piccolo e delicato per essere portato al nido, poi in una scuola materna, l’aria del fiordo meridionale non sembrava fargli poi molto bene, così aveva passato la prima infanzia da solo con svariate tate e tanti giochi educativi in una camera troppo bianca e troppo sterile. Le ragazze e le signore che di volta in volta si erano occupate di lui non l’avevano mai vezzeggiato né coccolato, Helga l’aveva vietato a tutte temendo il bambino potesse affezionarsi a loro più che a alla sua stessa madre, ma lei per prima non aveva mai saputo come prenderlo in braccio senza farlo sentire una figurina di cristallo, né aveva mai pensato di rinunciare ad un’ora in laboratorio per stare con il suo bambino. Leif aveva cominciato a parlare _a lui_ e non _di lui_ solo quando aveva scoperto che suo figlio sapeva leggere, quindi era un essere pensante: Loki non aveva ancora compiuto tre anni ed aveva imparato da solo spiando la sua quinta tata che gli leggeva le favole tenendo il rigo con un dito.

Rimaneva troppo delicato – a detta di sua madre – per andare a scuola come tutti gli altri bambini, e in fondo lui non era come gli altri, quindi, oltre alla bambinaia, erano arrivati i primi insegnanti. Loki non aveva visto un istituto scolastico vero fino ai tredici anni, quando era stato accettato alla Videregående skole (1) scelta dai suoi genitori con tre anni d’anticipo.

Non era stata una bella esperienza per nessuno.

Saccente e arrogante, viziatissimo e incapace di intrattenere relazioni sociali con ragazzi già adolescenti quanto con gli adulti, i tre anni della scuola secondaria erano sembrati mille per tutti. Non era passato giorno senza un richiamo disciplinare, un occhio nero, una manica strappata: Loki aizzava gli animi e provocava risse che talvolta finivano per travolgerlo, i suoi voti erano sempre poco più che mediocri fino agli esami finali, quando risultava il migliore dell’istituto. I suoi compagni lo temevano e lo detestavano, i suoi professori dovevano fingere di non provare gli stessi sentimenti.

Loki lo sapeva, e gli procurava un senso di potere e desolazione tali da lasciarlo impotente e incapace di mutare atteggiamento.

A Bergen, all’università, ricomincia da capo fingendo di essere qualcos’altro, ma mimare per qualche tempo l’atteggiamento degli altri, di quelli _normali_ e _popolari_ , gli procura solo qualche sbronza e la perdita della verginità nel bagno di un pub con una laureanda di Oslo con la fama di darla a tutti, evento di cui conserva comunque solo un vago ricordo e pochi sentimenti, piacevoli o spiacevoli che siano.

Non prova affetto per i suoi genitori, non ha amato nessuna delle sue tate o dei suoi professori, non ha mai avuto amici né ha mai capito come interagire con gli altri per avere quel tipo di rapporto. Non si è mai chiesto perché, non gli è mai piaciuto prendersi la responsabilità di eventi e sentimenti che preferisce pensare superflui e imprevedibili, nemmeno con Verity, la sua rossa dal nome stupido che pure è stata la prima persona con cui ha creduto di voler costruire una relazione vera, con cui ha pensato di poter essere _normale_. (2)

A Reykjavík, però, cambia tutto di nuovo, scopre di non voler essere né normale né popolare. Vuole Thor, e lui soltanto, i come e i perché si perdono nella neve dell’inverno e nella nebbia della febbre. Ricorda ancora perfettamente la sensazione di potere che ha provato la prima notte che hanno passato insieme: non era andato da lui con l’intenzione di sedurlo, poi aveva visto Thor – il perfetto, bellissimo Thor – crollare e disfarsi tra le sue braccia, perdere inequivocabilmente la battaglia con il buonsenso e forse con se stesso. Tutto per _lui_ , per Loki. Che ha stretto forte al petto i pezzi di quell’orgoglio in frantumi come fossero un tesoro.

Lo stomaco gli si contrae per la rabbia, per l’odio che prova per chiunque nella stanza accanto. Persino per Thor, che andrà via e lo lascerà di nuovo solo rendendo vani i mesi spesi ad imparare a scopare con un uomo, a simulare piacere e poi a fingere inutilmente di non provarne troppo.

Guarda con gli occhi annebbiati lo sciacquone portarsi via i resti verdastri di vergogna e rimorso che ha rovesciato nella tazza del cesso.

Non è giusto.

Thor è _roba_ sua. Non lo ammetterà mai ad alta voce, ma lui stesso si sente roba di Thor, separarsi non è un’opzione che ha mai preso in considerazione. Anche se Loki non ha mai amato nessuno, perché l’amore è per i bambini, e lui non l’ha sperimentato nemmeno allora.

Ha freddo. Sente i due americani confabulare in camera tra loro, con Thor, ma non riesce a decifrare cosa dicono, nemmeno gli interessa più di tanto. Pensa confusamente che se li uccidesse diventerebbe un eroe, Faccia di Ferro in persona gli dedicherebbe una statua nel centro di Doomstadt. Sarebbe divertente. E inutile.

Si concentra sulla tempesta che infuria all’esterno. Non ricorda di aver mai sentito tuoni tanto potenti e vicini, è probabile sbagli, ma crede di sentire persino i fulmini schiantarsi al suolo. Forse Thor ha ragione e i cambiamenti climatici uccideranno tutti prima della prossima guerra nucleare, ma è un pensiero ozioso, preferisce speculare su cose che non lo interessano minimamente. L’indomani sarà in commissione per gli esami. Non ha preparato il materiale didattico, dovrà andare in università con almeno un’ora d’anticipo sul previsto. Quel tempo di merda magari terrà tutti a casa. L’Islanda annegherà e lui non dovrà più preoccuparsi di nulla, nemmeno del rischio di dover stare senza Thor, perché tanto moriranno insieme.

Non si accorge di star stringendo troppo il bordo del lavandino, del freddo che ricopre di un sottile strato di ghiaccio lo specchio di fronte a lui. Non sente le crepe sotto le dita che gli feriscono le mani, né il gelo che gli morde la pelle. Gli fanno troppo male la testa e il cuore.

“Loki…”

La voce di Thor gli arriva alle spalle come uno schiaffo inaspettato. Loki si volta di scatto e non lo trova solo.

“Loki? Il tuo… _ragazzo_ , si chiama Loki? Beh, se non è senso dell’umorismo questo…”

“Temo sia qualcosa di peggio che senso dell’umorismo, Tony.”

Il capitano è pallido come un cencio e fissa Loki con gli occhi sbarrati. Non è stupido il soldatino, probabilmente è persino più colto di quanto molti pensano. E a Loki viene di ridere. Vorrebbe dirgli _e allora? A voi cosa importa_? e poi strappargli quegli occhi che hanno ispirato migliaia di giornalisti al clichè e lui, in quel momento, alla violenza.

Thor si vergogna. Lo vede arrossire, poi sbiancare, consapevole il loro _segreto_ sia stato esposto. Ma se nemmeno sapevano di averlo? Vigliacco.

 _Plick plick plick_ , un ticchettio ritmico sulle piastrelle del bagno. Loki non si è accorto delle ferite alle mani, del lavabo ridotto quasi in pezzi sotto i suoi palmi. Non si rende conto del freddo che stringe il bagno – l’intera casa, a quel punto -  in una morsa innaturale.

“Ok, basta così. Loki, giusto? Beh, la situazione è un po’ imbarazzante, ne convengo, ma devi capire che-”

Loki non _deve_ capire un bel niente. Non _vuole_ capire; nemmeno come sia possibile abbia appena spedito Tony Stark a gambe all’aria nella neve del cortile. Attraverso il muro.

Il tempo sembra fermarsi, persino la tempesta non fa più rumore. Solo il freddo rimane.

 

\-------

 

Steve si era aspettato quell’epilogo, in fondo. Forse non di dover estrarre Tony da un cumulo di neve e ghiaccio e calcinacci sotto un cielo in tempesta, ma sapeva che le cose non sarebbero andate per il verso giusto non appena quello stupido di Stark aveva tirato fuori un grimaldello. E, seriamente, chi altri se non Tony Stark poteva andare in giro con un coltellino svizzero dotato anche di grimaldello? _Come MacGyver, fico, eh?_ (3) L’avrebbe preso a schiaffi anche in quel momento, sollevato dal sentirlo bestemmiare e sputare neve e fango.

Loki non c’è più, Thor sembra aver attratto nei suoi occhi la tempesta che fino a qualche secondo prima infuriava sopra l’Islanda. Se anche avesse avuto qualche dubbio sulla veridicità del racconto di Miriam Sharpe, quella scena li avrebbe comunque cancellati: quello che fissa il cielo dallo squarcio nella parete del cottage non è sicuramente un essere umano.

Così come non lo è il ragazzo che si è volatilizzato nella brina.

Non vuole pensare a _quello_ , però. Non vuole pensarci perché non sa cosa dire e, forse per la prima volta da che lo conosce, sembra che anche Tony abbia il suo stesso problema. Thor e Loki. Uno sicuramente un dio norreno e l’altro… bè, anche l’altro a quanto sembra. Fare due più due non è complicato, e ora si rende conto del perché la signora Sharpe temesse sarebbe stato difficile convincere Thor a seguirli, a fargli credere quel che sta succedendo, e che è successo. Steve ha la vaga sensazione che non li avrebbe nemmeno lasciati parlare se Loki non avesse avuto quel… come poteva chiamarlo? Crollo nervoso? Gli dei hanno crolli nervosi? Ma sono davvero dei, quelli? Steve è troppo irlandese per avere un rapporto conflittuale con il Dio di sua madre, ma quel che ha visto nel bunker di St. Louis gli ha fatto sorgere parecchie domande a cui preferisce non venga data risposta. Non importa, dei o meno, Thor deve aiutarli, perché è la cosa giusta da fare, perchè troppe persone - _e Bucky_ – sono morte in quella guerra clandestina al genere umano.

Rimette in piedi Tony e lo trascina zoppicante verso l’interno della casa, qualche luce s’è già accesa nelle case lungo la via, Steve teme qualcuno possa chiamare la polizia, i soccorsi, da bravi cittadini. Delatori. Ha già vissuto una dittatura in Europa, sa che la paura trasforma tutti in potenziali nemici, lui e Tony non devono assolutamente essere scoperti o la voce arriverà immediatamente a Doomstadt. E non possono permetterselo, non ancora. Ci sarà modo di convincere Faccia di Metallo – ed è ironico come si ritrovi sempre in contrapposizione a loschi figuri con gravi problemi _d’immagine_ – di quel che sta avvenendo sulla Terra, se sarà necessario. La sola idea di poterlo avere come _alleato_ lo ripugna, preferirebbe siano gli Avengers e solo loro ad occuparsi della faccenda, ma dieci anni di guerra civile lo hanno reso più cauto, forse meno rigido, così come hanno reso più cauto Stark: non è stato Tony a suggerire di poter cercare anche alleati non convenzionali, paradossalmente, ma Hank McCoy. Genosha in quel momento discute se partecipare o meno all’imminente conflitto, ma in silenzio, senza attirare troppo l’attenzione, perché la discrezione è l’unica arma abbiano, in quel momento. Non conoscono gli Skrulls, non sanno ancora come combatterli, non possono permettersi di perdere il fattore sorpresa.

“Credo sia inutile provare a spiegarti ora, ma Thor, temo i soccorsi stiano per arrivare e per ovvie ragioni non possiamo farci trovare qui. Abbiamo davvero bisogno di parlarti. Per favore.”

“L’avete fatto scappare.”

La voce che li investe è calma come energia statica: vibra all’apparenza inconsistente, eppure Steve sente i peli delle braccia irrigidirsi sotto gli strati di maglia che lo proteggono dal freddo artico.

“Non avevamo idea ci sarebbe stato qualcuno qui con te. Non abbiamo avuto tempo di controllare fino in fondo la tua scheda personale, come puoi immaginare, e la tua vita privata comunque non è quel che ci interessa.”

Tony non riesce a trattenere una smorfia di vaga irritazione, sembra non abbia registrato l’identità dell’uomo che era con Thor – _in camera da letto con Thor_ – fino a pochi minuti prima. Ma Steve sa che Tony ha incamerato ogni informazione e l’ha messa da parte come inutile, per il momento, non possono dimenticare quel che Miriam ha detto loro: _quelli come Thor sono rinati in forma diversa, non sanno più chi o cosa sono_.

Il fato è stato più che crudele con quei poveri ragazzi. E a Steve dispiace sinceramente, ma non possono perdere altro tempo, Thor deve convincersi a seguirli. Natasha e Sam non possono tenere nascosta la presenza del quinjet ancora a lungo, soprattutto ora che l’esplosione in casa di Thor avrà fatto di sicuro scattare qualche campanello d’allarme: un incidente diplomatico con Latveria è impensabile, in quel momento, devono andarsene di lì senza che nessuno se ne accorga.

“Per favore Thor, siamo troppo scoperti qui, dobbiamo andarcene subito!”

“No. Devo rimanere, Loki potrebbe tornare.”

“Oh andiamo! Dopo la performance che ha messo su per sparire in grande stile? Mettiti il cuore in pace, il tuo fratellino non torn- ”

Il tuono che esplode proprio sopra di loro risuona come un urlo di rabbia e di dolore. Steve si rende conto con troppo ritardo che Tony rischia davvero di morire questa volta, Thor lo tiene per il collo a diversi centimetri dal pavimento, e _stringe_. Cerca di aggrapparsi al suo braccio, ma Thor sembra fatto di pietra, inamovibile come una statua di marmo: comincia a colpirlo alla spalla, nelle reni, è come se nemmeno percepisse i suoi pugni. Tony si agita, cerca di allentare la morsa intorno al suo collo, ma è tutto inutile, ha le labbra già cianotiche, il viso gonfio e gli occhi iniettati di sangue.  
Che diavolo sta succedendo? Non doveva andare così, non possono morire su un’isoletta in mezzo al mare del nord per mano di un gigante vichingo impazzito di dolore.

Finisce tutto come è cominciato, improvvisamente. Steve si ritrova scaraventato via con Tony tra le braccia, boccheggiante e semisvenuto per la mancanza di ossigeno. Non ha la laringe incrinata – o peggio – per fortuna, Thor ha usato le dita e non il palmo. Non morirà anche lui.

Steve è fin troppo tentato di richiamare Sam e Tasha, la situazione sta sfuggendo loro di mano. Thor è ancora di fronte a loro, ma non li guarda, ha la postura fiera di un uomo che sa quel che deve fare e lo sguardo afflitto dei condannati.

Quando fa per avvicinarsi verso di loro con il passo pesante, Steve stringe istintivamente a sé Tony, che ancora respira a fatica.

“Vi chiedo scusa.”

Gli sta porgendo la mano per aiutarli ad alzarsi. Tony guarda Thor circospetto, preferisce sia Steve a farsi carico di mostrare fiducia per entrambi: Thor afferra la mano del Capitano e li solleva ambedue dal pavimento con fin troppa facilità.

“Qui siamo in pericolo, dobbiamo andarcene. Per favore.”

Thor guarda il cielo ancora carico di nubi scure. È combattuto, probabilmente ancora pensa Loki possa tornare indietro. _Da lui_. Steve rabbrividisce e sente Tony fare lo stesso, è evidente siano giunti alla stessa conclusione. Sanno che non dovrebbero, ma non giudicare non è semplice, persino davanti alle tragedie.

Tony si toglie un guanto e comincia a regolare il congegno che nascondeva al polso. Ha provato a spiegare come funziona, ma Steve l’ha bloccato subito: finchè fa il suo lavoro, i come non gl’interessano. Thor sembra troppo stanco per fare altro che seguire passivamente le istruzioni.

Gira la testa a tutti e tre quando si ritrovano nel quinjet, pochi secondi dopo.

“Cosa è successo?”

Thor è di nuovo sulla difensiva, Steve ha paura possa attaccare ancora. E, dopo quello a cui ha assistito appena pochi minuti prima, non crede la superiorità numerica sarà un problema, per il gigante tedesco. O norreno.

“Siamo in un posto sicuro, ci porterà a New York. Abbiamo bisogno di parlarti con calma e non possiamo farlo dove Doom può trovarci. Loro sono Sam e - ”

“New York? Non posso venire a New York, io devo rimanere qui! Fatemi scendere!”

Un altro tuono esplode sopra di loro, ma è il fulmine che si schianta a pochi metri da un’ala del velivolo che li preoccupa seriamente. Thor è agitato, tenta di aprire il portellone mentre Sam e Steve tentano di farlo allontanare, di trascinarlo via, Tony ha già avviato i motori e vuole decollare al più presto.

“Lasciatemi immediatamente! No!”

“Ma che diavolo...?”

Steve è stato scaraventato via con assurda facilità, quindi il peso del corpo inerme di Thor ricade tutto su Sam, che a malapena riesce a non farlo cadere malamente al suolo. Natasha guarda la scena impassibile mentre mette via la siringa che ha appena usato su Thor.

“Se dovesse svegliarsi prima dell’arrivo a New York, ne ho altre. Ma credo sia meglio legarlo, per qualunque evenienza.”

“Cosa gli hai dato?”

“Sedativo. Dieci volte la concentrazione minima per un essere umano. Se è davvero quel che Miriam ha detto, una dose normale sarebbe stata comunque inutile. E voi stavate perdendo troppo tempo.”

“Perdendo tempo? Quel tizio è una specie di… _mostro_! Forse solo Hulk è altrettanto forte, non ho mai visto niente del genere.”

“E’ il Dio del Tuono, Sam, dovevamo aspettarcelo. Anzi, dovevamo sperarlo. Se riusciamo a convincerlo ad unirsi a noi forse possiamo vincere.”

Steve controlla i lacci con cui hanno legato Thor ad uno dei sedili, li stringe ancora. Forse è davvero un dio – e dato quel che hanno visto, non è il caso di dubitare più di tanto – ma dimostra meno di trent’anni.

“Era un ambientalista, magari lo è ancora. Della Terra deve pur fregargli qualcosa, insomma. E se quei cosi verdi dovessero riuscire a colonizzarci e mangiarci a colazione, anche suo… il suo amichetto farebbe la stessa fine. _Deve pur fregargli qualcosa_.”

Il cielo è diventato immobile e muto, come Thor. Come tutti loro nel velivolo. Sarà un lungo viaggio fino a New York.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Note:

1)   https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Istruzione_in_Norvegia#Scuola_secondaria_inferiore

2)  Verity Willis. Per chi non legge i fumetti, il personaggio entra a far parte dell’universo Marvel – e del microcosmo di Loki – nella serie Agent of Asgard (2014), diventando la migliore amica del "giovane" Loki, che inizialmente la avvicina per via del suo peculiare potere: Verity è in pratica una lies-detector.

3) MacGyver è stato negli anni ’80 e ‘90 l’equivalente televisivo di Indiana Jones. Agente di una (fittizia) agenzia governativa statunitense, pacifista e genio del fai-da-te, poteva letteralmente costruire _qualunque cosa_ con una forcina, un pezzo di spago, qualche calamita e il suo celebre coltellino svizzero.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come al solito, grazie mille alla mia prelettrice [sheilatakesabow](http://sheilatakesabow.tumblr.com) che continua ad essere impeccabile anche se ha meno tempo di me. <3

 

 

_New York, The Iron, ex-Stati Uniti Orientali.  
Ex- Stark Tower, nuovamente Quartier Generale degli Avengers._

 

Thor sente il sangue ribollire. O forse no, non è il termine giusto, non ribolle: è attraversato da scariche elettriche tanto potenti da sembrare fulmini.

Non riesce ad aprire gli occhi, per quanto ci provi rimangono pervicacemente chiusi, così come i suoi arti immobili, ma dall’esterno gli arrivano voci che riconosce vagamente, attutite come attraverso una boccia per pesci rossi.

Si sente un pesce rosso.

Sa di aver dimenticato qualcosa di importante, ma proprio non riesce a vedere oltre la nebbia e oltre l’ombra dell’unica immagine del suo passato – perché _sa_ che fa parte anche di quel passato che non è capace di ricordare – che gli interessa. Loki, che è andato via e lo ha lasciato. Che è l’amore della sua vita – vite? – e qualcosa che non può dire.

Le voci gli trasmettono inquietudine, preoccupazione, un vago senso di autorità e persino fiducia. Probabilmente in lui, o forse nelle loro convinzioni, Thor non riesce a dirlo.

Qualcuno canta, o forse mormora, una nenia lenta e dolce, e parole perdute nelle pieghe del tempo. Lui le fate le ha conosciute. Sono belle, e non basta andare a letto presto per evitare di esserne preda: la sua lo ha scovato oltre la nebbia, è stato più che felice di rimanere sveglio una notte intera per farsi prendere.

  
  
\---------------  


Ar mhullach an tí tá síoga geala

Fá chaoin ré an earraigh ag imirt a spóirt

Is seo iad aniar chun glaoigh ar mo leanbh

Le mian é tharraingt isteach sa lios mór

Goirm tú, a chroí, ní bhfaighfidh siad do mhealladh

Le brí a gcleas ná le binneas a gceoil

Táimse led' thaoibh ag guí ort na mbeannacht

Seoithín, a leanbh, ní himtheo' tú leo (1)

 

Quando era bambino e suo padre era ancora vivo, le poche notti che sua madre riusciva a rimanere a casa ed evitare i turni di notte all’ospedale, Steve ricorda che gli cantava sempre una vecchia ninna-nanna irlandese. Era quella che cantava a lei sua madre e, crescendo, aveva dimenticato il significato delle singole parole, ma il senso della favola no, quindi continuava a cantargliela sperando che un giorno anche lui avrebbe continuato la tradizione, ninnando i suoi figli.

Non sa perché gli è venuta in mente proprio in quel momento, l’ipnotico suono del gaelico gli è estraneo quanto l’ingegneria fisica di Stark, eppure si ritrova a mormorare a bocca chiusa quella vecchia filastrocca. Mentre guarda un probabile dio norreno addormentato in una stanza bianca e sterile, non diversa da quella che deve aver occupato lui quando l’hanno tirato fuori dai ghiacci artici.

Steve non è mai stato davvero praticante, non ne ha mai avuto il tempo dopo la morte del padre, ma credente lo è rimasto, devoto a modo suo non ad un idolo, ma agli ideali che rappresenta: ideali che ha scoperto trasversali ad etichette, fedi e storie, quindi non gl’importa quel ragazzo possa essere l’oggetto della venerazione di una religione ormai perduta. Quel che gl’interessa è che sposi la loro causa.

“Credi dovremmo dirlo agli altri?”

Sa cosa intende Tony, ed un po’ si stupisce di non aver posto per primo quella domanda. Devono farlo? L’istinto e la ragione gli suggeriscono di essere onesto con i loro compagni, tenere nascoste informazioni può rivelarsi disastroso, soprattutto se potenzialmente di vitale importanza: e un fratello/amante, semi-dio e sconvolto, che si è dato alla macchia, non è esattamente un dato secondario. _Eppure_.

Il respiro di Thor cambia in modo percettibile, d’un tratto è meno profondo, più veloce, muove lentamente gambe e braccia: si sta svegliando, troppo presto secondo le previsioni di Hank, ma Steve non può dire di esserne stupito, così come non è stupito Tony. Dorme da poco più di quattro ore quando la dose di sonnifero somministratagli avrebbe dovuto metterlo al tappeto per almeno quaranta. O ucciderlo.

Hank e Peter gli hanno preso campioni di sangue a cadenza regolare, preoccupati delle ripercussioni di una tale dose sulla sua salute, ma quel che avevano scoperto li aveva spiazzati al punto di non sapere cosa dire. Era tutto talmente assurdo da non riuscire nemmeno ad eccitare la loro fantasia di scienziati.

I campioni di sangue non erano… sangue. Non tecnicamente, almeno. Il primo che avevano prelevato era di gruppo A+, presentava alcune anomalie che Hank aveva provato a ricondurre ad una qualche mutazione – ed avrebbe spiegato di sicuro molte cose, compreso i tuoni che sembravano obbedirgli – ma alla fin fine aveva dovuto ammettere che non sapeva di cosa si trattava, non poteva dirlo in così poco tempo.

Il secondo era stato un’altra storia: il fattore RH era scomparso, così come gran parte del plasma, ma cosa fosse la sostanza che componeva la parte restante del liquido rosso che scorreva nelle vene di Thor, era sconosciuto.

Il terzo campione, prelevato appena mezz’ora prima dell’imminente risveglio di Jördssen, non presentava nessun fattore riconducibile ad elementi biologici umani. I precedenti campioni erano tutti mutati allo stesso modo.

“Perché ho l’impressione che abbiamo svegliato il can che dorme? Ho un brutto presentimento.”

Tony lo lascia a guardare da solo oltre il vetro, torna in laboratorio. Nemmeno Steve si sente davvero tranquillo, ma ormai hanno fatto la loro scommessa, devono solo aspettare di capire se possono vincerla. Steve è sempre stato un ottimista, non perderà la speranza proprio adesso.

Per questo entra nella camera appena scorge le palpebre di Thor sollevarsi leggermente, scosta un po’ le tende per far entrare un po’ di luce nella stanza, ma non troppa da infastidirlo.

Cerca di non mostrare nervosismo, ma non dimentica che ci sono volute sei persone – Tony e la sua armatura compresi – per trasportarlo, e a fatica, fin lì. Thor supera i centonovanta centimetri, con la sua struttura fisica dovrebbe pesare intorno a cento chili, ma è evidente la sua massa sia molto, molto superiore. È sconcertante.

“Ben svegliato.”

Se la droga ha avuto qualche effetto su di lui, non si nota: Thor ha lo sguardo limpido, i movimenti, anche se lenti, non sono goffi o pesanti. Se non gli risponde, non è perché sta cercando di riaversi.

“Siamo a New York, come puoi immaginare. So che non è quello che avresti voluto, ma abbiamo davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

Thor continua ad osservarlo con attenzione, ma Steve è inspiegabilmente sicuro non lo stia soppesando, né cerchi il momento opportuno per attaccarlo. Forse è fin troppo ottimista, ma sa che Thor li aiuterà, perché è la cosa giusta da fare: sì, è sicuro _gli freghi qualcosa_.

“Siamo sotto attacco. L’intero pianeta è sotto attacco, e non sappiamo nulla dei nostri assalitori.”

“Io cosa posso farci? Non sono nessuno.”

Ma la voce di Thor è incerta, tenta di convincere innanzitutto se stesso quella sia la verità. Sarebbe più facile. E Steve crede di poterlo capire, perché ricorda ancora un se stesso diverso, piccolo e malaticcio, che non aveva voluto arrendersi alla verità di un corpo inerme di fronte alla crudeltà della guerra. Credere di potercela fare nonostante tutto lo aveva aiutato ad andare avanti, fino all’incontro con Eskine. Thor non aveva incontrato nessun buon dottore ebreo, però, Thor aveva incontrato qualcuno che forse sarebbe stato meglio non fosse entrato a far parte della sua vita.

Può darsi sia ingiusto, ma il risultato di quell’incontro può distruggerlo, ed è una conseguenza che non possono permettersi. Così come non possono concedergli il lusso di leccarsi le ferite. Non ne hanno il tempo. Quindi Steve finge di non averlo sentito.

“E’ in atto una guerra. Sotterranea, ma reale. Non sappiamo se stanno cercando di colonizzarci o cancellarci, ma riguarda l’intero pianeta, non solo una parte: _tutti_ siamo in pericolo.”

Calca sull’aggettivo rendendo chiara l’incertezza del quadro: tutti vuol dire chiunque. Tutti vuol dire anche Loki. E Thor lo sa.

“Mi dispiace di quanto è successo a Reykjavik, non era nostra intenzione intrometterci nella tua… relazione. Non potevamo fare altro. So che ti rendi conto anche tu che non avevamo altra scelta.”

A Thor non piace il tono del Capitano.

È il tono di chi si sforza di non giudicare, ma che non può farne a meno, forte della sua superiorità morale. Presunta, o ratificata da un curriculum vitae dritto come un fuso.

Non gli piace essere giudicato, né guardato con quell’aria paternalistica: è più vecchio di Steve Rogers, anche se non ha ancora trent’anni. È più vecchio dei capelli grigi di Stark e di chiunque di loro. È più vecchio di New York stessa e degli Stati Uniti, e anche se non se lo ricorda, _lo sa_.

Il sangue scorre veloce, e sembra intonare canti di battaglia vecchi quanto il mondo.

Rivuole Loki con se e rivuole la loro vecchia vita, eppure si preparerà alla guerra, perché anche se Loki la prenderà come un tradimento, è l’unico modo per rimanere vivi. Perché rimanga vivo.

Qualcuno lo ha rivestito, ha indosso una tuta e un po’ gli viene da ridere per la pudicizia di questi americani che si credono padroni del tempo e della guerra, ma si agitano come bambini per nulla. Si rimette in piedi e si stacca il cerotto nell’incavo del braccio destro, sul polso sinistro: i buchi degli aghi non ci sono più come, se controllasse, sono sparite tutte quelle che si è procurato dai sette anni in su, quando si è rotto un braccio per la prima volta. Stringe a pugno la mano destra e Rogers indietreggia di un passo istintivamente, ma Thor non ha intenzione di colpirlo. Guarda quel cielo scuro diverso da quello d’Islanda, cerca la sua stella tra le mille ancora luminose e invisibili,  sente il braccio troppo leggero e cerca un peso per bilanciarlo.

Guarda le stelle oltre l’inquinamento luminoso di New York, finge di non sentire l’allarme che risuona nel grattacielo, il trambusto di luci e laser che indicano l’avvicinamento ad alta velocità di _qualcosa_.

Thor non bada alla vetrata che va in frantumi, al vento gelido che ulula ora nella stanza e strappa le tende. Ora ricorda. Non tutto, ma Mjolnir è di nuovo con lui, lo ha aspettato chissà dove mentre viveva un’altra vita, ma ora sono di nuovo insieme. Almeno con _lei_.

“Non sei nessuno? Io non riesco a controllare la MACK in quel modo, e ti assicuro che io so di essere _qualcuno_!”

La camera è ormai più che affollata. Steve si è schiacciato contro una parete per evitare le schegge di vetro che turbinano nel vento, Tony si è precipitato in camera di Thor una volta capita la traiettoria dell’oggetto volante non identificato, Clint, Natasha, Hank, Bobby, tutti sono dietro di lui, cercano di capire cos’è successo, il perché di quell’allarme se – _e la risata quasi isterica di Tony mentre correva lì né è stata conferma più di tutto_ – non c’è alcun pericolo.

Thor è in mezzo alla stanza, indisturbato dal vento e dal vetro che sembra rimbalzargli sulla pelle, nella mano destra stringe l’impugnatura di un grosso martello. È ridicolo pensarlo, ma sembra essere diventato più grosso, più imponente, la sua pelle sembra brillare percorsa da mille rivoli di elettricità statica.

“Quindi ci aiuterai?”

“Non credo di avere molte alternative. Tutti abbiamo bisogno di una casa a cui tornare. A Reykjavík c’è la mia.”

Il sottinteso non sfugge a chi _sa_. A Thor non importa. Mjolnir canta tra le sue dita e il vento profuma di neve: non ha né voglia né fretta di ricordare l’altra vita, l’altra casa, l’altro se stesso. Preferisce il passato rimanga tale, perché il presente gli è troppo prezioso per tentare di distruggerlo.

Salverà il mondo dagli Skrulls, qualunque cosa siano, poi andrà a riprendersi Loki, anche se sa che non gli renderà le cose facili.

 

\----------------------------------

  _Da qualche parte in Europa._

 

 

Non sa bene dove sia. In realtà non sa nemmeno come è arrivato lì dal bagno di casa di Thor, e Loki sa che dovrebbe preoccuparsi. Ma prevalgono la curiosità, e il sollievo, perché è in un maniero buio che gli risveglia qualche lontano ricordo sopito, ed è lontano da Thor.

Aveva desiderato essere altrove, il dolore e la rabbia erano diventati come una presenza fisica dentro di lui, orrendi gemelli in un ventre sterile, che non poteva abortire né sapeva come far nascere. Era scappato.

È così che si ritrova nelle sale buie di un castello da film dell’orrore, e non gli sembra così strano. Non è solo. Ci sono guardie armate, telecamere in ogni angolo, eppure sa di non essere visto. Cammina ancora a piedi nudi sulla pietra fredda del pavimento e nessuno lo ferma, nessun allarme è scattato, nessun soldato gli rivolge uno sguardo. Quindi esplora l’ambiente, perché ha bisogno di qualcosa da fare, ed è curioso.

Sente la pelle pizzicare, punta da mille piccolissimi aghi di energia pura: ogni pietra del castello è intrisa di magia e potere, ogni porta nasconde segreti. Preferisce non pensare quando comincia a seguire una scia più forte, una traccia tanto potente da poterla fisicamente _vedere_ , da sentirne l’odore.

Supera senza problemi i soldati a guardia di una porta tanto robusta da sembrare tutt’uno con la parete di pietra: la attraversa senza aprirla, le telecamere rimangono immobili, così come i soldati.

La sua immagine lo colpisce a tradimento, riflessa dal metallo delle pareti tirate a lucido come cristallo: il laboratorio – perché è sicuramente un laboratorio, ricorda ancora le due uniche occasioni in cui sua madre l’ha portato con sé sul posto di lavoro – è in netto contrasto con il resto del palazzo, tranne che per la quiete e la luce soffusa che rende tutto più sinistro. L’area è grande, enorme, somiglia quasi ad un grosso bunker, completamente occupato da macchinari, computer, schermi. L’aria è gelida, ma Loki non ha freddo, continua a camminare sul pavimento lustro come il resto del laboratorio, segue l’odore della magia e di ricordi lontani.

Poi riconosce la _cosa_ prigioniera al centro della stanza: in un’enorme gabbia di vetro, sospesa in una soluzione che non saprebbe definire, Loki si ritrova a fissare la colossale mole della creatura per eccellenza.

 _Ecco dov’era finito Hulk_.

È sospeso in quello che sembra uno stato vegetativo, e non è solo. Ci sono altre gabbie simili accanto a quella di Hulk, gabbie che non aveva notato per la sorpresa. Un uomo dagli arti troppo lunghi, che sembrano disarticolati o forse solo di gomma. Un altro dai vaghi tratti orientali, un pizzetto a la Stark e capelli precocemente ingrigiti.(2)

“Non è possibile…”

Un po’ discosto, dimesso come era sempre stato anche da sveglio, dorme in una soluzione violacea e densa un uomo piuttosto piccolo, mingherlino, quasi anonimo nella sua normalità. Bruce Banner. E non può essere, perché lui e Hulk dovrebbero essere la stessa cosa, due esseri che condividono lo stesso spazio vitale in un unico corpo.

“Certo che è possibile. Tutto lo è avendo a disposizione abbastanza tempo e la giusta tecnologia. E magia, ovviamente.”

La voce di Victor Von Doom lo coglie di sorpresa alle spalle, metallica e sinistramente familiare. Lo fissa con quegli occhi indecifrabili, la maschera di metallo rende impossibile scorgere qualunque tipo di emozione sul suo viso. Loki sostiene il suo sguardo, anche quando comincia a soppesare il suo aspetto con aria critica. Non si stupisce riesca a vederlo, ma stranamente non ha paura.

“Ti ricordavo meno giovane e inesperto. Bentornato, Loki.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Note:

1) Verso di “Seoithín Seothó” ninna-nanna irlandese in gaelico.

_[…]At the top of the house there are bright fairies_

_Playing and disporting under the soft moonlight_

_Here they come now to call to my child_

_Wishing to lure him into the big fairy fort_

_Bravo, sweetheart, they will not succeed in enticing you_

_With the cleverness of their tricks or the sweetness of their music_

_I am by your side praying for blessings on you_

_Seoithín, little one, you will not go with them[…]_

Thor capisce le parole mormorate da Steve perché sta tornando se stesso, quindi grazie all’ Allspeech di Asgard.

2) Parlo rispettivamente di Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) e di Stephen Stange (Dr. Strange). So che Strange non è orientale (né pretendo il contrario nella mia storia), è una pura preferenza personale dare al personaggio una connotazione meno “monotona” di quella ufficiale Marvel. Il _mio_ Strange rimane americano, e di lontane ascendenze asiatiche.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, un enorme grazie a [sheilatakesabow](http://sheilatakesabow.tumblr.com/) che continua a farmi da pre-lettrice con tanta santa pazienza: questa storia è soprattutto per te.（●´∀｀）ノ♡

_\- Castle Doom, Doomstadt, Monarchia Forzata di Latveria._ _  
_ _Laboratorio di Victor Von Doom._ __  


 

 

“ _Bentornato?_ ”

Il dittatore – _monarca?_ – ride, o almeno, a Loki sembra lo faccia: è un suono sgradevole, rauco, un cattivo da cartone animato. Si vede riflesso sulla superficie dei grossi recipienti, rimanere nascosti sarebbe stato comunque inutile. Doom gli si affianca e osserva con lui l’uomo che galleggia oltre il vetro.

“Ovviamente non ricordi, io sono il solo a sapere cosa è successo davvero. Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più da un… _dio_ , ma non posso dire di essere sorpreso.”

Loki non risponde, perché non capisce. Quelle parole gli suonano familiari, ma è ridicolo: non ha mai conosciuto Victor Von Doom, come molti suoi – volenti o nolenti – sudditi  ha sentito la sua voce solo nei regolari proclami in TV. Eppure è quasi a suo agio lì, a piedi nudi in un laboratorio ultramoderno, così in contrasto con i mattoni medievali del resto del castello. Con gli abiti di Doom stesso.

“Chi sono?”

Non si riferisce a Banner, tutti sanno chi è Banner, chi la sua controparte rabbiosa e distruttiva. Sono gli altri due che non ha mai visto, ma è curioso di sapere perché meritano un posto di tale importanza accanto ad uno degli Avengers più potenti e pericolosi.

“Adesso sono _nessuno_. Mi sono premurato lo fossero, e ti assicuro che mi è costato molta fatica. Quasi più che per separare il mite dottore dal suo mostro interiore.”

Ha l’aria soddisfatta, Doom. Ha l’aria appagata del gatto che ha catturato un uccellino particolarmente grasso mentre fissa con odio malcelato l’uomo di gomma.

A guardarlo più da vicino, il corpo è conservato peggio di quel che aveva inizialmente pensato. Forse – _probabile_ – è morto, ma sembra qualcuno si sia divertito ad infierire su quella carne mutante. L’altro uomo è conservato meglio, non saprebbe dire se è in animazione sospesa come è evidentemente Banner, ma Doom non doveva odiarlo quanto invece, senz'altro, detestava l’uomo di gomma.

“Ti ho cercato a lungo, sai? Sei sempre stato inaffidabile, ma il tuo aiuto mi avrebbe fatto comodo. Dopo tanti anni avevo finito col pensare che anche tu non fossi sopravvissuto.”

È difficile fingere noncuranza quando l’assurdo sembra caderti addosso. Loki non sa bene come reagire, quindi tiene su la sua maschera d' indifferenza e spera per il meglio: Doom è sicuramente pazzo, ma non lo è forse anche lui che si ritrova al cospetto del dittatore senza provare nessuna inquietudine?

È ridicolo, ma se le parole di Doom gli risultano assurde, tutta la situazione gli è invece più che familiare. È disturbante. Ed elettrizzante.

“Credo il Loki di cui parli non sia stato molto presente a se stesso, negli ultimi tempi. La vita tranquilla può creare dipendenza.”

 _Accanto ad un uomo tranquillo._ Ma quello non lo dice ad alta voce. Victor Von Doom è un uomo malvagio secondo i canoni di Thor. Ma Thor è un puro che ora si vergogna di averlo amato, quindi la sua opinione non conta.

“Ti rendo nervoso?”

Loki non si è accorto del drastico calo di temperatura in quella sala già fresca. La Latveria non è l'Islanda, l’inverno è più dolce. Doom ha frainteso il suo stato d'animo, ma Loki non se ne stupisce; il dittatore è vanitoso, l’arroganza è sempre stata la spina nel fianco dei potenti. Quell’oziosa considerazione lo infastidisce per ragioni che preferisce non approfondire, però, quindi la mette da parte.

“Ne ho motivo?”

Doom ride, di nuovo quel suo verso fastidioso. Pensare che molti lo considerano un personaggio affascinante, un genio incompreso e benevolo. _Se fossi di etnia Rom forse lo penserei anch’io._

“Ovvio. Il tuo potere è così fragile in questo momento, sei come un bambino con uno scudo di cartone. Ma è un bene tu sia venuto da me.”

Doom non lo guarda, sembra rivolgersi ai suoi ospiti addormentati come se Loki davvero fosse solo un pensiero secondario. E ne è infastidito.

“Non voltarmi le spalle, Victor, potresti trovarci qualcosa che non dovrebbe esserci.”

Quasi non riconosce la sua voce, Loki, ma è sicuro di essere stato lui a parlare. Von Doom non batte ciglio, non reagisce all’evidente mancanza di rispetto.

 _Victor_.

Non aveva mai chiamato per nome il dittatore, nemmeno nella sua testa, nemmeno parlandone con Thor. Era sempre stato Doom, Faccia Di Metallo, _Il Caro Leader._

Gli prudono le dita. E non è un modo di dire, non ha semplicemente voglia di picchiare quel pomposo idiota, sente davvero i polpastrelli pizzicare, come se fossero punti da mille piccolissimi aghi dall’interno. E accade tutto in un attimo.

L’esplosione di energia deflagra a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia, ed è per un mero riflesso condizionato che alza la destra a difendersi. Uno scudo di pura magia appare davanti a lui, proteggendolo dal potere di Doom.

“Non sei così arrugginito come temevo, allora.”

Loki si guarda la mano come se non fosse sua. È un’ulteriore prova di quel che in fondo già sa – _Loki Nalssen non esiste, il suo vero nome è molto più antico, si perde tra le brume del tempo. Loki è solo Loki_ – ma non ne è contento. Loki Nalssen è stato il suo scudo, il suo alibi: se non può più essere lui, come potrà ancora sperare che Thor torni a volerlo?

“Se sei venuto da me è per un motivo, Loki. Non hai mai fatto nulla senza una ragione. Che tu lo sappia ancora o meno.”

Doom prende a passeggiare nel laboratorio, si aspetta di essere seguito e Loki per un momento è tentato di lanciargli contro la sua preziosa strumentazione, di ficcargli ogni piccolo attrezzo disposto ordinatamente sui ripiani nella schiena. Non crede di essere lì per una ragione specifica, voleva solo scappare da Thor e dai suoi nuovi amici. Ma Doom è pieno di boria e vanità, è convinto di essere il centro del mondo e della vita di chiunque, e dunque Loki l’ha raggiunto per uno _scopo_.

 _Sì, quello di evitare di strappare il cuore a Thor e poi morire di disperazione. Se sono qui è per puro caso, sarei potuto finire in Antartide, per quel che ne sapevo_.

Invece è a Castle Doom ad intrattenere un monarca assoluto e assolutamente pazzo. Gli viene da ridere.

“Vedo che hai recuperato il tuo senso dell’umorismo, finalmente stai ritornando del tutto in te?”

“Forse. La situazione per ora è talmente ridicola che non riesco a scorgerne l’ironia, ma sono sicuro sia da qualche parte. Quando la troverò te lo farò sapere.”

E Doom sorride. Almeno, crede lo stia facendo, ma la sua postura sembra farlo. Loki si sente un po’  a disagio nello scoprire gli riesca tanto facile leggere il linguaggio del corpo di Victor Von Doom – _nemmeno fossero amici. Complici_. – ma allo stesso tempo si sente sollevato. Non è del tutto nelle mani di un pazzo troppo potente, ha qualche arma a disposizione.

Doom riprende a muoversi, e questa volta Loki non può fare a meno di seguirlo. S’inoltrano in una nuova sala del laboratorio, più piccola, più tetra. Paradossalmente, quella stanza è esattamente il tipo di ambiente che ti aspetteresti di trovare in un palazzo come Castle Doom: alla freddezza dell’acciaio si sostituiscono mattoni a vista, scuri e leggermente spaccati, ai lucidi ripiani di metallo panche di legno vecchio e attrezzi dalla dubbia utilità.

L’odore di arti occulte è tanto forte da pizzicare le narici. Così come quello del sangue.

Carne tanto fresca da sembrare ancora viva penzola da ganci fissati alle pareti, all’alto soffitto: braccia mozzate, piedi, gambe sfilacciate all’altezza dell’anca. Persino un torso umano privo di testa e arti.

I ripiani sono tanto scuri di sangue da sembrare neri sotto brandelli di carne e alambicchi ribollenti di materia oscura.

Loki guarda tutto con una strana fascinazione, osserva il silenzio di Doom che forse attende una sua reazione a quel macabro spettacolo. Non la avrà. Perché Loki sa che non può mostrare il fianco, non anche a questo megalomane mascherato che è ormai sicuro fosse suo alleato, forse persino _amico_. Ha già abbassato la guardia con Thor, e guarda dove l’ha portato fidarsi di lui.

È su uno dei tavolacci in fondo alla stanza che scorge il frutto – benché acerbo - di quegli esperimenti degni di Frankenstein. È un corpo ugualmente mutilato, privo di bacino e gambe, le viscere penzolano flosce dall’addome incompiuto. Anche le braccia sono formate solo in parte, c’è una sola mano con poche dita. La pelle è bianchissima, ma solo in alcuni punti: parte del torace ha una strana pigmentazione che vira al cobalto, solcata da sottili cordoli dalla consistenza che pare coriacea. _Disgustosa_.

Gli occhi sono spalancati e lo fissano morti. Ma non sono i colori stonati ad allarmarlo, non è la pupilla opaca e dilatata al punto da nascondere quasi del tutto il verde dell’iride, né il bulbo completamente vermiglio che sembra privo di pupilla.

Sono il naso dritto e sottile, gli zigomi affilati, la bocca sottile stretta in una smorfia scontenta. È la sua faccia che lo fissa frustrata e arrabbiata a mettergli i brividi.

“Non avertene a male, il tuo aiuto mi serviva, mi serve, e credevo non fossi sopravvissuto. Ma sei molto più complicato di quel che credevo, devo dartene atto.”

Il tono di Doom è neutro, non sembra particolarmente dispiaciuto di aver provato a _clonarlo_. Loki è furioso, ma, se non è mai riuscito a dissimulare fino in fondo quando era con Thor, ora gli risulta fin troppo facile mantenere la stessa espressione impassibile di Von Doom, colorendola appena di un tocco di divertito stupore: non ha abbastanza elementi per poter prendere contromisure, non sa cosa Faccia di Metallo vuole da lui, né cosa ci fanno Banner e gli altri esposti come trofei nell’ _altro_ laboratorio. Non sa perché è _qualcosa_ che non ricordava di essere. E Doom sì.

“Come?”

“Preferisci la storia lunga o breve? Conoscendoti, non ti accontenterai di nulla di meno della versione completa di ogni dettaglio.”

_Conoscendomi, preferirei mi dicessi che sta succedendo in fretta e senza gongolare troppo._

Ma Loki tace e Von Doom gli fa cenno di seguirlo verso una porta laterale. Che non li conduce in un nuovo ambiente, ma su un ampio terrazzo che dà sulle montagne.

“Cosa sa il tuo nuovo Io di fisica quantistica?”

“Sono un professore di Storia.”

Che non è del tutto vero, ma non gli piace l’idea vada a ficcare il naso nella sua vecchia vita. Non vuole trovi Thor.

“Interessante scelta, poetica persino. Degna di te senz’altro.”

“Ti ringrazio. Ma ti stai allontanando dal punto.”

“Non essere impaziente, tra tutti dovresti apprezzare una buona storia. E quella che sto per raccontarti è la più grande di tutte, perché Von Doom ne è il protagonista nel ruolo di Dio.”

 

 

_\- Hammer Bay, Genosha._ _  
_ _Nazione Mutante._ __  


 

Charles Xavier è un brav’uomo. Steve ha avuto poche occasioni di parlargli davvero senza la mediazione di burocrazia e funzionari, ma ha sempre ammirato quell’uomo pacato e ragionevole, pronto ad ascoltare le ragioni di tutti senza eccezioni e a mediare una soluzione equa. È un uomo quasi anziano, ormai, ma che non ha mai permesso alla disabilità di intralciargli la strada.

Nonostante questo, anche se in Germania e nell’est Europa ai suoi tempi ha visto uomini apparentemente fragilissimi combattere come leoni, gli ha fatto un certo effetto vederlo sul campo di battaglia al fianco del Re Bianco(1). Sempre al fianco di Lehnsherr.

Tony guarda con sospetto a quell’unione che rimane a tutt’oggi un segreto noto, non si fida di quella che percepisce come ipocrisia e pudore bigotto. Ma Tony è figlio di un altro tempo, non riesce ad apprezzare come Steve la franchezza di sentimenti delicati e privati che non hanno bisogno di essere urlati né spiegati. Non vede nessun perbenismo in quella coppia discreta che ancora combatte fianco a fianco qualunque difficoltà.

Steve scuote la testa e pensa gli impostori siano loro, piuttosto, che ci hanno messo dieci anni a parlarsi di nuovo e non sono mai riusciti a mediare su nulla, quando erano lo scudo e la spada degli Avengers.

Ma ora Tony sta pattugliando dall’alto con Rhodey e Rogue i quartieri ad est della città, dove è tutto tranquillo, ma meglio essere prudenti, Sam e Ororo sono partiti per Wakanda, unici ancora benvenuti nelle terre di T’challa(2) dopo la guerra civile dei supereroi.

“La prima battaglia è vinta.”

È vero, hanno vinto. Grazie a Hank e al professor Xavier, soprattutto, perché Cerebra(3) si è rivelato essenziale per tracciare i profili neuronali degli invasori. Ci è voluto un po’, ma il potere di Charles Xavier è davvero spaventoso, cosa che accresce il rispetto di Steve per lui: potrebbe assoggettare il mondo, piegare le menti di chiunque al suo volere, ma non ha mai pensato neppure all’eventualità di farlo.

Thor, dal canto suo, sembra indifferente a quel che vede, Genosha ha all’apparenza solo blandamente colpito la sua curiosità. Ha ascoltato con attenzione quel che hanno scoperto sugli Skrulls, fatto pochissime domande, sbaragliato i nemici sul campo: Miriam Sharpe aveva avuto ragione ad insistere lo reclutassero, il suo aiuto era stato più che prezioso. E Thor non ha ancora mostrato il suo massimo potenziale. Né cosa pensa davvero.

Ha parlato lo stretto indispensabile con tutti, ma è stato proprio lui a proporre il modo per provare a rintracciare – o separare, davvero – gli skrull nel resto della popolazione: se il suo profilo genetico è sconosciuto e non accostabile in nessun elemento a quello di un essere umano _normale_ , persino a quello di un mutante, anche quello degli Skrull doveva esserlo. Forse si poteva usare la tecnologia di Genosha e partire da lì?

Nessuno tra gli Avengers sapeva cosa Cerebra potesse davvero fare, ma quel suggerimento aveva acceso l’interesse di Xavier, che aveva chiesto il permesso di poter _leggere_ le onde neuronali di Thor: da genetista e scienziato aveva colto la bontà della proposta, ma sarebbe occorso troppo tempo per mappare l’intera popolazione dell’isola, poi quella mondiale. Le onde neuronali sono come impronte, dunque la base è unica e differiscono solo leggermente da individuo ad individuo, che si tratti di mutanti o esseri umani. Quelle di Thor mostravano una base comune, ma, dopo diversi tentativi con la macchina, il professore era riuscito ad isolare il particolare suono che la sua mente emetteva. E non era nulla di riconducibile a questo Mondo.

Per gli Skrulls il principio si era rivelato lo stesso: il professor Xavier aveva rilevato venticinque anomalie neuronali nella sola Genosha, quasi cinquanta se si allargava lo spettro al resto dell’Africa, Wakanda in particolare. La tecnologia delle Pantere Nere doveva far gola agli aspiranti invasori.

Alcuni degli uomini chiave del governo di Genosha erano stati abbattuti, uomini e donne all’apparenza insospettabili, che non avevano mai davvero cambiato atteggiamento: Emma Frost è livida di rabbia, probabilmente per nascondere il dolore di aver perso definitivamente Scott. E poi Bobby Drake, Angel, persino Destiny; gli x-men avevano perso i loro membri più fidati, parte del primo gruppo attorno al quale avevano costruito il sogno di una vita pacifica per i mutanti.(4) Serpenti in seno, esattamente come era stato “Bucky”: non era stata forse Destiny a convincere Mistyque dell’esigenza di ricongiungersi con la sua _famiglia_? Non era stata lei a spingere verso l’isolazionismo di Genosha? E le avevano creduto, perché non si poteva non credere a Destiny.

“Abbiamo vinto la battaglia. Sappiamo come riconoscerli e come sconfiggerli. Se saremo uniti ci riprenderemo il nostro futuro.”

Steve distoglie lo sguardo dai monitor che controllava e lo posa su Thor. Che non stacca gli occhi dal cielo pesante di nuvole che solo ora cominciano a diradarsi.

Thor è stato il loro cuneo di sfondamento contro i primi attacchi, ha fatto da scudo a chi non poteva difendersi, e non ha un graffio. Dopo ore di combattimenti, non ha nemmeno il fiato grosso, quasi non sembra aver sudato. Nemmeno Hulk aveva la stessa resistenza, forse nemmeno la stessa forza.

Eppure Steve si chiede quanto gli stia costando davvero quella guerra. Le nuvole sono _solo_ nere, perché è grazie a Ororo se non sono stati colpiti da un uragano in piena regola, solo Storm è riuscita ad arginare i poteri di Thor abbastanza da farlo calmare e ristabilire una tregua con il cielo. Sono tutti un po’ preoccupati – per lui, _da_ lui – perché non sanno davvero chi è. Non sanno _cosa_ è, soprattutto, e forse è anche lui un altro alieno trovatosi lì per caso. E c’è quel fratello che non riescono a rintracciare, e Steve ha cercato davvero di smettere quelle inquietudini borghesi, ma lo sono poi davvero? _Amanti_ e _fratelli_ non stanno bene nella stessa frase, e non riuscire a capire cosa Thor prova dell’intera vicenda, del raggiro che il destino sembra avergli tirato, non è rassicurante.

“Ora che la lotta è finita, hai qualcosa da dirmi? Siamo soli.”

È vero, sono soli. Sono tutti impegnati altrove, Xavier e Magneto sono con Hank all’interno di Cerebra, gli altri sono in ricognizione o cercano di dare sollievo ai civili e a chi non ha potuto combattere come possono: c’è molto da spiegare, troppi da confortare. Ma Thor si è premurato di rimanere lì con lui nella sala di controllo improvvisata, dopo l’ultimo scontro, e Steve è sorpreso di averlo tanto sottovalutato. Non lo fa mai, ma forse dipende dal fatto che non riesce a vedere quel gigante scandinavo come un nemico.

“C’è molto di cui vorrei parlare, in realtà. Non so se è il momento adatto.”

“Siamo in guerra, il _momento adatto_ non ci sarà mai. E domani potrebbe essere troppo tardi.”

Ha ragione, naturalmente ha ragione. Steve non sa davvero da dove cominciare, però, ed è la prima volta che si sente così. Ha sempre avuto le idee chiare e saputo come articolarle al meglio, anche dieci anni prima era stato così, _e forse se avesse mostrato qualche tentennamento le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, lui e Tony non si sarebbero trasformati in muri contro cui picchiare inutilmente, ma quella è un’altra storia_.

“Sei riuscito a ricontattare tuo… Loki?”

Thor abbozza un sorriso comprensivo, ma non distoglie lo sguardo né mostra vergogna. Sembra solo un po’ più triste, e più stanco, quasi sia quello il fronte più duro stia combattendo. Forse è proprio così.

“No. Non ha portato nulla con sé, non saprei dove cercarlo, né come. Quando vorrà farsi trovare me lo farà sapere, rincorrerlo non è mai servito a nulla.”

“Avresti combattuto comunque con noi se Loki non fosse andato via?”

Thor rimane in silenzio per un po’, come se non avesse mai preso in considerazione l’eventualità, ma Steve sa che non è vero. Steve crede di conoscere anche la risposta, ma non ha potuto fare a meno di chiedere.

“Non lo so. Forse sarei qui in ogni caso, con Loki a dare una mano, forse sarei ancora a Reykjavík. Ma è inutile pensarci, Loki ha preso quella decisione per me. Ha sempre trovato il modo di forzarmi la mano, anche quando la situazione gli si poteva ritorcere contro.”

 _Con Loki a dare una mano_.

E Steve non sa cosa rispondere, non sa nemmeno se sia giusto farlo.

“Da quanto tempo…?”

Thor lo guarda sollevando ironico un sopracciglio, quasi beffardo. Canzona il suo pudore, o forse la sua ottusità. Perché Steve continua a non capire.

“Quasi un anno. Ci siamo conosciuti in Islanda, lui era arrivato da poco, io mi ero trasferito mesi prima.”

“Ed è da allora che, insomma, _che stavate insieme_?”

E il gigante norvegese ride apertamente di lui, scuote la testa e non smettere di sorridergli indulgente.

“Non ci conosciamo abbastanza per confidenze tanto intime, Capitano. Ma _stiamo_ insieme dall’inverno scorso.”

Non abbassa lo sguardo, lo sfida a replicare, o a precisare. Thor sa chi è – chi è stato, chi sarà – e ha deciso che non vuole avere paura del futuro, qualunque cosa gli riservi. Non ricorda una vita in cui non si chiamava Jördsen, non amava i boschi d’inverno e andare in moto sotto la pioggia. Non ricorda una vita in cui Loki era _altro_ , né gli interessa farlo.

“Io e Loki siamo quello che siamo, quel che siamo stati in un’altra vita non ci riguarda.”

“Ma - ”

“ _Non ci riguarda_. Il mio nome è Thor Jördsen, ho abbandonato al primo anno la facoltà di medicina perché troppo impegnato a cercare di salvare il mondo nel modo sbagliato. Sono ateo come lo sono i miei genitori, credo nell’autodeterminazione e nella libertà di essere migliori. Chi o cosa fosse il Thor che siete stati mandati a cercare non lo so, ma quello che avete trovato è figlio unico. Esattamente come lo è Loki Nalssen.”

Ed è l’ultima parola sull’argomento che Thor è disposto a spendere. O ad ascoltare. Steve abbassa la testa e annuisce, una volta, poi con più convinzione. Non perché lo capisca, ma perché rispetta la sua decisione. Perché se il mondo è ricominciato davvero,è progredito per nuove strade.

_Forse._

Non lo sa per certo, non può saperlo nessuno. Continua ad avere un brutto presentimento, un pizzicore alla base della nuca che non riesce a mandar via.

Perché non sanno cos’è Thor, ma è lì con loro.

_Dov’è Loki?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Note:

1) “Re Bianco” è uno dei nomi con cui è conosciuto Max Eisenhardt aka Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto.

2) T’challa e Ororo Munroe (Storm) sono stati sposati per qualche anno nella linea principale del comics (Earth-616), ma il matrimonio – altrimenti molto felice – non ha retto agli eventi dell’arco narrativo Avengers VS X-Men, in cui i due si ritrovano a combattere su fronti opposti. Black Panther annulla il loro matrimonio fuori di sé dalla rabbia e dal dolore dopo che Namor – posseduto da una parte della Fenice – distrugge Wakanda, provocando migliaia di morti civili: T’challa imputa l’accaduto a tutti gli X-men, Ororo compresa, colpevole a suo dire di non essere stata presente per difendere il paese di cui era regina. Dopo il divorzio, rimangono comunque “amici”, anche perché T’challa è scemo, ma sicuramente ancora innamorato di lei.

Sam Wilson è il membro degli Avengers con cui T’challa ha legato di più: nel fumetto, è lui che costruisce e perfeziona per il ragazzo le ali meccaniche che faranno di lui Falcon.

Rogue è Anna Marie. Non uso la linea adottata dai film perché preferisco la Rogue dei fumetti, in cui – non mi dilungo a spiegare i come e i perché – accanto ai poteri mutanti che sviluppa autonomamente, è dotata di una forza sovrumana e della capacità di volare.

3) ”Cerebra” è una versione potenziata di “Cerebro”, la macchina costruita da Hank McCoy che aiuta il professor Xavier ad incrementare il raggio dei suoi poteri psichici. Lo spiego a scanso di equivoci perché non ricordo se la distinzione c’è anche nei film.^^’

4) Emma Frost e Scott Summers (Cyclops) hanno una lunga e felice relazione nella linea principale del fumetto, destinata però ad interrompersi perché ~~(Scott non si merita niente u.u)~~ anche la loro coppia non regge agli eventi di Avengers VS. X-Men: mentre sono entrambi posseduti da una parte del potere della Fenice, Scott tenta di ucciderla per impossessarsi anche della sua porzione ed incrementare la sua forza.

Bobby Drake (Iceman) e Angel (o Archangel aka Warren Worthington III) sono parte, sempre nel fumetto, del primo corpo studentesco dell’istituto scolastico di Xavier e primi membri degli X-Men.

Destiny è una mutante con poteri di precognizione, non dissimili da quelli di Frigga. A differenza della dea, però, Destiny li utilizza spesso e volentieri per tentare di portare il futuro verso direzioni che più le aggradano. Nel fumetto è la compagna di Mistyque, e insieme si prendono cura di una Rogue appena adolescente facendole da madri (almeno finchè non rimane uccisa anche lei. Muoiono tutti!).


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grazie come sempre alla pazienza di [sheilatakesabow!](http://sheilatakesabow.tumblr.com)<3

_\- Castle Doom, Doomstadt, Monarchia Forzata di Latveria.  
_

 

Si può tradire in molti modi.

Loki ne è consapevole mentre mangia alla tavola di Doom, beve il suo vino. Ascolta i suoi sproloqui e non li trova più troppo irritanti, né disturbanti.

Non ricorda di aver mai bevuto un vino migliore di quel bianco proveniente dal sud dell’Europa, pensa si possa fare l’abitudine alla decadenza di quel lusso cupo e fuori moda, un cliché melodrammatico, ma inaspettatamente attraente.

Viktor Von Doom è un uomo tutt’altro che banale, però, e a dispetto del suo piccolo laboratorio degli orrori ha poco del Dottor Moreau e più dell’utopista Orwelliano. Anche se Loki sospetta non apprezzerebbe molto quell’accostamento: si crede irripetibile e speciale, unico di una nuova specie d’uomini eccezionali. Come ogni buon egotista che si rispetti.

Sa che Doom lo osserva fin troppo attentamente dall’altro capo del lungo tavolo imbandito solo per loro due, ma cerca di non dargli peso, finge di non accorgersi delle occhiate speculative che gli rivolge, né del cambio di tono mentre lo ragguaglia sul suo passato e sul suo ruolo: vuole una reazione, l’accenno di un turbamento. Non l’avrà.

Loki ascolta la voce densa come metallo fuso di Doom elencare luoghi e persone il cui ricordo gli arriva attutito, sbiadito come la pagina di un libro lavata dalla pioggia, o un’esistenza sbirciata attraverso il buco della serratura.

“Chi ero ha poca importanza, per entrambi. Preferirei concentrarmi sul ruolo che pensavi potessi ricoprire nel tuo piccolo piano di dominio globale.”

E Doom ride, non gli è chiaro se della situazione o di lui. Che cerca di tener su una maschera di annoiato interesse, perché ancora non gli è chiaro se si fida di quell’uomo con la faccia nascosta da una maschera vera. Probabilmente no.

“Oh, Loki, Loki. Chi eri è tutto quello che potrai mai essere, proprio non ricordi? Tu non cambi mai, nemmeno nelle ossessioni. È sempre stato così e sempre lo sarà. Non guardarmi tanto male, mi ferisci: siamo sempre stati alleati, persino amici visto quanto mi ha sempre divertito il morboso attaccamento che hai con tuo fratello.”

“ _Fratello_.”

“Ma certo. Fratello. Se stai tentando di farmi credere che hai dimenticato proprio lui la tua fama di racconta storie è ben poco meritata, è l’unica cosa non riusciresti a far credere a nessuno.”

La piega di quella discussione comincia a non piacergli, per niente. Loki sente la maschera scivolar giù dal suo viso centimetro dopo centimetro, perché _quella_ è davvero l’unica carta che proprio non è disposto a scoprire: Viktor Von Doom non deve sapere di Thor. Non deve scoprire di quella parte della sua nuova-vecchia vita, né fino a che punto fosse ossessivo quel rapporto.

Von Doom lo guarda sornione, quasi sapesse. Ma non è possibile, conosce solo il suo nome da mito norreno, non quello da ricercatore svedese. Non conosce _quel_ passato, non sa da dove viene. Non può sapere di una casa in Islanda in cui ha fatto l’amore innumerevoli volte con l’uomo che è anche suo fratello. Non deve sapere. Eppure…

Perché no? È Loki, e Loki soltanto. Non ha altro nome e non vuole altra storia, forse parlare di quel letto di rose lo libererà una volta per tutte dai rovi da cui si sente intrappolato.

Ma Loki è Loki per i suoi mille segreti a volte oscuri persino al suo cuore, quindi tali rimarranno. Thor è solo suo, anche quando non c’è.

“Quel fratello è morto insieme alla mia memoria di lui. Parlami dei tuoi progetti e dammi nuovi avversari da odiare.”

Doom è compiaciuto, Loki finge calma. In realtà sa che ha consumato l’ultimo tradimento, e che Thor non potrà mai perdonargli di aver scelto _quella_ parte della barricata. Alla fine l’ha fatto: si è strappato la pelle per il gusto di vedere l’unica persona che ama scappare via disgustato, così da dargli ragione. Niente dura per sempre, l’amore – come la libertà – è solo un’illusione consolatoria, buona per sempliciotti e bambini.

 

 

 

_\- New York, The Iron, ex-Stati Uniti Orientali._ _  
_ _Ex- Stark Tower, nuovamente Quartier Generale degli Avengers._ __  


 

 

Mjolnir è ormai un peso familiare, sul fianco e nel palmo, Thor stenta a ricordare un tempo in cui non aveva l’arma sempre con sé. La sente mormorare attraverso la pelle, una presenza quieta e rassicurante, persino dolce.

Qualcuno tra i suoi nuovi _amici_ e alleati lo guarda in sottecchi, spia con qualche perplessità la sua strana arma, il suo potere senza un’origine apparente: non è un mutante, non sembra essere un alieno, sicuramente non è un terrestre. Dunque, _cos’è_ Thor?

È sicuro Loki, ovunque si sia nascosto, non stia prendendo la situazione con altrettanta calma, né stia cercando di ricavarne un senso. Per essere uno studioso di storia Loki tende a riassemblare il passato con la liberalità del filosofo, dunque Thor ha paura di quel che potrà leggere nella loro nuova situazione.

I ricordi non sono tornati tutti, probabilmente non torneranno mai, ma ha comunque un quadro del passato più preciso di quello degli altri Avengers, che non hanno memoria di nulla, per cui quel presente è l’unico possibile e la vita dietro di loro l’unica che hanno vissuto. Thor sa che non è così. Sa che lui e Loki non si sono incontrati per la prima volta in Islanda, o che il disastro della Rainbow Worrior non è stato l’unico atto di arroganza che ha compiuto. Sa anche – e spera Loki possa ricordarlo – che il desiderio di baciarlo è arrivato ben prima di una rinascita non richiesta.

Ricorda la sensazione di un mondo d'oro e smeraldo, ricorda un mondo di guerrieri e di pace armata, immagini di una madre dolce come la vita è un padre duro come la guerra. Ricorda Jotuneim, e ricorda la perdita dell’innocenza, sua e di Loki: l’ignoranza è una benedizione che non potranno mai concedersi, a quanto sembra.

Quando la prima esplosione deflagra da qualche parte a ovest di Manhattan, rimangono tutti immobili per un secondo: Xavier è nei laboratori Stark con Tony e Hank, sta mappando la popolazione della capitale di The Iron, ma la concentrazione demografica non rende il lavoro semplice, ne veloce. La terrazza di atterraggio della Stark Tower trema sotto il peso della seconda esplosione, più vicina.

 _Skrulls_?

No. Peggio. Un altro fronte.

“Ma guarda, _speravamo_ almeno tu fossi morto.”

 

 

___________________________________

 

 

 

Charles Xavier non li aveva sentiti. A guardare bene l' esercito – perché è un esercito – di Von Doom, però, non c’è da stupirsi: le creature che gli aleggiano intorno a mezz'aria hanno una vaga forma umana e poco altro, tanti piccoli – grandi mostri di Frankenstein senz’anima e senza luce. Nemmeno  Charles Xavier può percepire quel che non c’è.

Von Doom si sta rivolgendo a Thor. Ha usato un plurale che non gli piace, ma cerca di non trarre conclusioni affrettate, non vuole credere possa essere successo davvero. Loki ha sempre mal tollerato l’ingerenza di Doom nel quotidiano dei suoi _sudditi_ , non può aver cercato rifugio proprio in lui.

“Oh, andiamo Victor, davvero si è arrivati a questo punto? _Adesso_? Credevo la nostra ambasciatrice a Doomstadt ti stesse simpatica, che delusione.”

Thor deve frenarsi per non colpire Stark e farlo tacere, ma si sforza di ricordare che lui è un ingranaggio di una macchina ben più grande, la cui missione ultima non è riunirlo con Loki. Victor Von Doom è apparentemente un nuovo fronte, e non ci voleva, non in quel momento.

Stark – insieme a Rogers – è tornato ad essere la Testa degli Avengers.

Anche Doom deve averlo intuito, perché la sua postura cambia: si accorge di Spider-man accanto a Natasha Romanov, dello scudo di Capitan America che si palesa dal loft, portato dalla Leggenda in persona. Nessuno aveva più visto T’Challa a New York dall’inizio delle ostilità tra i supereroi d’America, non era un mistero per nessuno Wolverine avesse giurato d’infilare _l’unico artiglio che conta nell’occhio destro di Stark_. Eppure eccoli lì, di nuovo tutti insieme.

“Questo è… _inaspettato_.”

“Lo so, vero? Giusto il mese scorso mi rassegnavo all’idea di a non rivedere mai più Malibù e guardaci ora. Ho già comprato un nuovo costume da bagno a stelle e strisce uguale uguale a quello di Cap! Ah, gli imprevedibili benefici delle invasioni aliene.”

Von Doom non risponde. Forse i suoi occhi si stringono oltre la maschera di metallo che indossa, ma Tony Stark non è mai stato tipo da farsi intimorire da un _possibile_ sguardo truce, quindi non smette di sorridergli sarcastico. Sfidandolo.

Rogers è subito al suo fianco, Thor si pone alla loro sinistra, mjolnir in pugno. È una posizione difensiva che hanno assunto innumerevoli volte, in un’altra vita, e solo Von Doom ne è consapevole: Thor è il più forte di loro, eppure la sua è sempre stata la posizione più arretrata, di difesa piuttosto che di cuneo di sfondamento. Protezione e non offesa.

Sa che Loki gli ha mentito, anche se non precisamente su _cosa_. Più che capirlo dal suo atteggiamento è stata l'abitudine ad allertarlo: la fiducia è una moneta preziosa, spenderla per il Dio degli Inganni sarebbe da stupidi. E Victor Von Doom è tante cose, soprattutto agli occhi dei suoi detrattori, ma mai uno stupido. E conosce bene il suo alleato. Che ancora non si è fatto vedere, altro indizio della sua malafede.

I supereroi di New York lo seguono con lo sguardo mentre scende sulla piattaforma, attento a mantenere un'adeguata distanza di sicurezza tra sé e la triade riunita; non abbastanza da mostrare timore, ma nemmeno irresponsabilmente vicino. Il suo esercito non cambia posizione, né accenna alcun movimento, ma in fondo non potrebbero: sono uomini-macchina senza volontà, ogni loro pensiero è dettato da Von Doom.

Sono tutti troppo concentrati sul tiranno per accorgersi di Loki. Non avvertono la sua presenza perché non la cercano, quindi ha tutto il tempo di osservare tutti nel loro ambiente. È interessante. Cerca di non soffermarsi troppo su Thor, sulla sua arma che riconosce perfettamente, sull’aura di potere che lo circonda: è bello da togliere il fiato, capelli al vento e muscoli tesi nell’attesa dello scontro.

_Loki vorrebbe potergli strappare il cuore._

Steve Rogers e Tony Stark sono tornati per qualche ragione a fare coppia, ma Loki non è davvero stupito, in fondo sapeva che sarebbe successo. Anche quando credeva di essere uno di loro, solo un umano tra i tanti, poteva annusare l’ipocrisia del loro _idealismo_ di carta attraverso il vetro di uno schermo. Non gli interessa davvero. Quel che gli interessa è che Stark elabori le sue ultime parole: si è pentito di aver prestato tanta poca attenzione quella fatidica notte in Islanda, ma era troppo arrabbiato con Thor per poterlo fare. Ora vuole sapere quanto è grave la situazione per aver convinto i supereroi d’America a mettere da parte le loro differenze.

Doom è agitato, sicuramente si sta chiedendo perché Loki non si è fatto ancora vedere, ma è più probabile se lo aspettasse: in fondo sembra conoscere _davvero_ Loki. O almeno è quello che crede lui. Per Loki è solo un pensiero in meno, perché l’opinione di Doom non gl’interessa e non sentirà mai il bisogno di giustificarsi.

Non avrebbe dovuto seguirlo a New York.

L’aria è ancora fredda, l’altezza non stempera il gelo di fine inverno, eppure ha le mani sudate. Doom vuole sradicare la follia che sono i vigilantes mascherati, portare l’ordine nell’unico modo in cui l’ordine può essere possibile: l’assenza di libertà. E, se Loki deve essere onesto, ha sempre pensato lui stesso la libertà sia in fondo solo una mistificazione, per di più pericolosa.

 _Nemmeno a lui piace essere libero_.

Lo sforzo di doversi limitare, di dover capire, di dover accettare le convenzioni sociali che permettono a tutti di vivere in comunità, ha sempre trovato tutto così estenuante. Preferiva quando Thor si limitava, capiva e accettava anche per lui.

Ha le mani completamente bagnate e tremanti, ha voglia di urlare e portarsi via Thor, nasconderlo da qualche parte lontano dalla vista di tutti gli altri, perché è solo suo suo suo, non può accettare il suo stupido fratello si preoccupi per qualcun altro non sia Loki.

 _Fratello_.

Però non lo sono davvero, giusto? Giusto. _Sbagliato_. Il sangue conta poco, perché forse è un tempo che non ricorda, ma c’è stata una stagione della loro vita in cui hanno dormito nella stessa grande stanza, in cui hanno condiviso i giochi e il profumo delle gonne materne. E vorrebbe così tanto poter ricordare quella madre, sostituire i suoi ricordi asettici con quell’infanzia non vissuta, ma che gli ha comunque fatto perdere tutto. Sarebbe più facile rinunciare a Thor se potesse ricordare, forse.

Tony Stark e Von Doom continuano a parlare come se fossero soli, ma entrambi perfettamente consci di avere un pubblico. Steve Rogers interviene per rettificare alcuni punti, o rendere comprensibili ai profani gli sproloqui di Stark. Thor tace e si guarda intorno circospetto.

Parte degli Avengers ha lasciato il grattacielo, l’eterna fidanzata di Capitan America ha riunito un drappello di volontari per cercare di rimediare a qualunque danno sia stato causato a Manhattan, salvare il salvabile e i _salvabili_. E’ andato con loro persino la metà autosufficiente della Power Couple mutante, forse per evitare di usare i suoi poteri sulla faccia di Von Doom.

Magari l’avesse fatto.

Perché Stark si ostina a chiacchierare e non tira fuori la sua stupida armatura? Perché Mr. Libertà non arresta l’aspirante invasore? Perché Thor non fa nulla, perché nessuno si decide a liberarsi di Von Doom?

Non può uscire dal suo nascondiglio, non può mostrarsi a nessuno. Se Thor lo vedesse lì con Doom gli sarebbe fin troppo facile unire i punti, scoprire quello che ha fatto. Doom non starebbe zitto, gli direbbe quanto lo ha aiutato a finire i suoi piccoli mostriciattoli senza cervello, come sia stata la sua inspiegabile magia l’ultimo ingrediente alchemico per portare in vita le Creature.

E se ci fossero davvero vittime a New York? Se i danni fossero più gravi di quel che sembra? Thor non glielo perdonerebbe mai. Non lo perdonerà mai.

“Quello che sto cercando di far entrare nella tua testaccia di metallo è che abbiamo problemi ben più seri di un cavillo burocratico sulla fornitura di palladio, e comunque non giustifica una tentata occupazione!”

“Quello che Tony sta cercando di dire - ”

“Quello che sto cercando di dire è che abbiamo degli invasori seri che stanno tentando di fare il culo a tutti, te compreso, Doom, quindi abbiamo solo due opzioni: puoi tornartene a casa tua e facciamo finta non sia successo niente, o resti e ci dai una mano. Ma se gli skrulls verranno a bussare anche alla tua porta, non aspettarti la cavalleria in soccorso.”

Sapevano tutti fosse una minaccia vuota. Nessuno avrebbe lasciato gli abitanti di Latveria senza protezione in balia di un nemico tanto pericoloso e imprevedibile, Von Doom o meno. Ma le parole pesano, e il dittatore lo sa. Non importa ricordi il tempo prima del disfacimento delle dimensioni parallele, non importa abbia usato quella conoscenza e i poteri che ha rubato e collezionato per acquisire più influenza, per raggiungere almeno in parte i suoi scopi: ha costretto la sua odiatissima nemesi all’oblio, destrutturato l’uomo e il mostro che stavano per scoprire il suo segreto e il segreto del nuovo mondo. Gli skrulls non sono qualcosa che aveva previsto nell’equazione, però, Loki se ne rende conto mentre spia la linea tesa delle sue spalle sotto quello stupido mantello fuori moda.

Bruce Banner potrebbe essere la chiave di tutto, a pensarci.

“Ma che diavolo…?”

A Tony Stark non è mai piaciuto gli vengano passate le cose, qualunque cosa. Non lo sopporta. Non sa bene perché abbia quell’idiosincrasia francamente un po’ imbarazzante e persino limitante in alcune circostanze, ma in quel momento si rende conto che odia ancora di più le cose gli vengano lanciate. Dritte in faccia.

O forse no, quel plico sembra gli si sia materializzato davanti dal nulla, finendogli contro il naso.

E quello che c’è all’interno gli fa desiderare di poter richiamare la MACK è spedire Von Doom in atomi nello spazio una volta per tutte.

 


End file.
